Perdido en mi
by Minaya
Summary: En un viaje, un jinete se encuentra con una extraña situación Fire emblem Rekka no Ken
1. Capítulo 1: Ojos amarillos

Hola! aqui empiezo mi primer fan fic de Fire emblem. Espero hacer lo mejor posible nn, amo esta saga de juegos. Esta historia se hubica en Elibe después de la historia de Eliwood. (Fire emblem: Rekka no ken).

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 1: Ojos amarillos**

Era una noche de luna llena, un jinete montaba su caballo al lado de un lago. La luna se reflejaba en el agua, la cual estaba calma. No se necesitaba antorcha, porque la luna iluminaba el pasaje al andar. La suave brisa movía el pasto y el cabello del jinete, como si estuviera tocando una suave canción

Tiempo había pasado desde que este jinete se había hecho caballero autónomo, se había perdido viajando por distintas tierras. Con suerte sabía donde estaba parado, si su memoria no le fallaba, estaba cerca de Araphen.

¿Acaso importa eso cuando cabalgas en la noche? El jinete no tenía sueño, tenía la mente en blanco. Pensó que irse solo por el mundo iba ha ser una buena idea, ver el mundo, conocer más mujeres... Si, parecía bonito pero ¿Y qué más? Viajaba de un lugar a otro haciendo ciertos trabajos de mercenario.

El viento soplo más fuerte, el jinete sintió un escalofrío, miró para todos lados, tomó su lanza. Cada vez iba creciendo más la intensidad del viento, como si esperara una tormenta.

Apretó los dientes, miró hacía el bosque. Una figura salió corriendo de él, era la figura de una mujer. Su pelo negro, largo y lacio brillaba con mucha intensidad a la luz de la luna, sus ojos eran celestes, como un cielo despejado. "OH, hermosa dama de ojos de cielo y figura del ángel que ha deslumbrado mis ojos" le habría dicho el jinete, pero no parecía momento para ello.

La mujer corría hacía él desesperada, él se acercó a ella. Al estar cerca, ella se arrodillo en el suelo, miró hacía abajo y después al jinete.

- ¡Ayúdeme! - gritó la mujer desesperada

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, ese brillo era por las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de ellos. Al mirar esos ojos, el jinete pudo ver la luna en ellos, como en las aguas.

- Dígame, bella dama... - dijo el jinete – la ayudaré en lo que pueda

- En... - dijo la mujer conteniendo sus sollozos – el bosque... mi hermana... mi pequeña hermana...

- Yo iré por ella – dijo el jinete decidido

Tiró las riendas de su caballo, la mujer estaba pasmada.

- ¡Espere! - gritó la mujer

El jinete no escucho, este ya estaba cabalgando hacía el bosque.

Los bosques siempre han sido un lugar difícil para los jinetes. Los caballos no pueden andar a toda su velocidad como en las llanuras. Pero eso no detuvo al jinete, al entrar al bosque, notó que todo ahí era silencio.

- Aquí hay algo raro... - pensó el jinete

Detuvo un momento su andar, puso toda su atención en intentar escuchar algo. El bosque dejaba pasar algunos rayos de la luz de la luna, pero igual había sectores que se habían hundido en la oscuridad.

Pasos... se escucharon unos pasos. El jinete tomó su lanza y las riendas de su caballo lo más fuerte que podía. Se escucharon más pasos. Miraba constantemente para todos. Se escucharon más pasos. ¡Ahí había algo!

- ¡Sal de ahí! - gritó el jinete

En medio de una de las cuantas oscuridades del bosque, se vieron unas luces amarillas. Al mirar de nuevo, el jinete notó que eran unos ojos amarillos. Abrió su boca, un miedo terrible entro en él. Había visto antes esos ojos, no recordaba ni donde ni cuando, pero esos ojos parecían estar clavados en su mente.

Ojos amarillos y profundos. Ojos como de gato, pero con un fuego interior, un fuego que quedaba en tu mente y que nunca se apagaba.

- Tú... - se escucho una voz que parecía ser lija en sus oídos – eres un de ellos...

El jinete tembló, se sacudió la cabeza. ¡No podía sucumbir al miedo¡Él había sido un jinete de Caelin! Nunca había sucumbido a ningún miedo. Apuntó con su lanza hacía donde estaban los ojos amarillos

- ¡Ya veras! - gritó el jinete - aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Empezó su ataque, los ojos amarillos se cerraron. Al enterrar la lanza en la oscuridad, el jinete sintió que no había nada. Miró hacía atrás, vio una luz, después no la vio. Algo le estaba tapando sus ojos

- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó el jinete

Sacudió su cabeza, soltó la lanza y agarró a lo que tenía en la cabeza. Pensaba que iba a sentir algo asqueroso, pero solo sintió un suave pelo. Sea lo que sea que estaba arriba, parecía que quería enterrarle las uñas

- Tú... - dijo de nuevo la voz - serás el primero en irte...

No, pensaba el jinete, él no iba a morir en este momento, no quería. Con sus dos manos tomó a la criatura que estaba en su cabeza

- Tú... - dijo la voz

- ¡Yo no sé de que hablas! - gritó el jinete tirando a la criatura lo más fuerte que podía

La criatura se soltó, pero eso le costó unos cuántos rasguños en la cara al jinete, lo hizo que no pudiera abrir los ojos.

- Tú... – dijo la voz

- ¡Cállate! - gritó el jinete lanzando a la criatura lo más lejos que podía

Se escucho como la criatura chocaba en un árbol. El jinete abrió los ojos, pestaño un momento, sentía que toda su cara le ardía. No veía por ningún lado a la criatura.

De nuevo se escucharon pasos, el jinete decidió seguir esos pasos. Tomó su lanza que estaba en el suelo y cabalgó hacía donde creía que iban los pasos. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba aquellos ojos amarillos ¿Dónde los había visto antes¿Por qué le eran tan familiares¿Por qué les tenía miedo? Muchas dudas estaban en su cabeza, pero sin tiempo ni fuerzas para buscar una respuesta, solo eran frases que se las llevaba el viento.

Siguió aquella persecución por un buen rato, la criatura tenía la total ventaja en el bosque. El jinete calculó que podía perfectamente haberse escapado, pero no lo hacía porque no quería. ¿Acaso solo estaba cansando a su presa?

El jinete se detuvo, tomó aire. Decidió salir del bosque.

- No... - pensó – debo encontrar a la pequeña...

Él había venido a buscar a la hermana de aquella hermosa joven. No veía a pelear contra una extraña criatura. Siguió lentamente, el silencio del bosque lo desesperaba... Aquel silencio era como un reloj anunciando su muerte.

Se escucharon de nuevo los pasos de la criatura, el jinete respiró profundo, tragó saliva. Los ojos amarillos aparecieron de nuevo. ¿Por qué le daban tanto miedo? Al verlos, los pelos se le erizaron, sintió la piel de gallina.

- Tú... - dijo la voz - ... debes... morir...

De un momento a otro, aquellos ojos estaban al frente de su cara, la criatura había saltado hacía él. El jinete cerró los ojos y se agachó.

- ¡Cuidado! - se escuchó a las afueras del bosque

Aquella voz era de la bella mujer. El jinete abrió sus ojos, vio los ojos amarillos volando hacía el de nuevo. Tiro las riendas, logró moverse antes de que llegaran a él

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - gritó el jinete a la mujer

La criatura saltó de nuevo, ahora hacía una oscuridad. El jinete no podía notar como era exactamente, su vista siempre se iba ha esos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Ahora, no debía pensar en eso, sino ir donde la bella dama.

La mujer estaba en el límite entre las llanuras y el bosque, miraba al jinete atentamente. Esta jadeaba, parecía querer decirle algo al jinete.

- Mi... - decía la mujer casi sin aliento – mí... herma...

Cabalgando desesperado hacía ella iba el jinete, sentía los pasos de la criatura, los cuales, parecían ir acercándose a la mujer

- Corra! - gritó el jinete – ¡Es muy peligroso!

- Hermana... - seguía la mujer sin poder articular su frase – mi... hermana... ella...

Pasos... los pasos de la criatura se sentían mientras el jinete se acercaba a la mujer. Esta parecía no querer irse ¿Por qué?

- Salga de ahí! - seguía gritando el jinete, cada ves más desesperado por los pasos de la criatura

- ella... - dijo la mujer

La criatura salto hacía el jinete, empujándolo, haciéndolo casi caer del caballo. El jinete se repuso algo mareado, ya no sabía donde estaba la mujer. Busco las llanuras, tiró las riendas de su caballo y salió hacía ellas.

No veía a la mujer, estaba preocupado ¿Dónde podría estar? Tomó un respiro, miró hacía la luna, recordó aquellos ojos ¿De dónde venían? Se pasó la mano por la cara, se pegó unas cuantas palmadas en ella para despertar. No podía pensar en eso ahora.

Miró para todos los lados, el viento había parado. La hierba se movió. Algo había por ahí. El jinete sonrió

- En las llanuras yo tengo la ventaja – pensó el jinete

El sonido hacía notar que el movimiento de la hierba era más veloz. No había rastros de la mujer. El jinete cerró los ojos, sabía que si miraba los ojos de la criatura sentiría algún escalofrío.

- Quizá pueda atraparlo por el sonido – pensó el jinete

Estaba... la criatura estaba... El jinete agarró las riendas y su lanza lo más fuerte que pudo... La criatura estaba... Un sonido, estaba a su izquierda.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH – gritó el jinete

Al mover su lanza, sintió que atravesaba algo. ¡Bingo! Fue lo primero que pensó. Abrió sus ojos, la luz de un amanecer no le dejaba abrir los ojos bien. La imagen era borrosa, pestaño un momento.

No saben el susto que tuvo el jinete, al ver que no le había dado a la criatura, sino a la bella mujer.

- Mi... - dijo la mujer – mi hermana... por favor... ayúdela... no la mate... ella... ella... no sabe lo que hace... por favor... ayúdela...

El jinete miraba espantado, no entendía. Al caer la mujer al suelo, vio a la criatura. Aquella criatura era una pequeña niña, una niña que no pasaba los 10 años. Su pelo negro, largo y lacio como el de su hermana. Al ver el amanecer, los ojos amarillos cambiaron, cambiaron a ojos celestes... La criatura se desmayo.

Perplejo quedó por unos segundos el jinete. Después, se bajo del caballo. Se percató que había matado a la bella mujer. La pequeña niña que era la criatura, estaba en el suelo dormida.

- ¿Qué hago? - pensó el jinete – Sain... te has metido en un gran problema...

Fin del capítulo


	2. Capítulo 2: Lágrimas de niña

**Perdido en mí   
Capítulo 2: Lágrimas de niña**

Amanecía en Araphen. Los gallos anunciaban el nacer de un nuevo día. Un joven monje había despertado un poco más temprano que el amanecer. Sonrió, al ver los rayos de sol entrar en su hogar. Aquel monje era como un ángel caído del cielo, ojos azules, largo y hermoso pelo amarillo, voz suave y un corazón tan caritativo que algunos no sabían como cabía en su delicado cuerpo.

- Gracias por este nuevo día – pensó el monje al terminar sus oraciones – Santa Elimine

Nuevo día, hermoso nuevo día. No muchos pueden agradecer que llegue un nuevo día.

El joven monje tenía que empezar con el aseo del lugar. Tomó una escoba que tenía cerca y barrió la puerta de la casa donde estaba viviendo. Los pájaros empezaron a despertar y a cantar, ese lugar parecía ser de gran tranquilidad.

- Poco durará esta tranquilidad – pensó el monje sonriendo – cuando los niños despierten…

Aquel lugar era un orfanato. Este monje era el encargado y fundador de él. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo, había logrado muchas cosas con los pequeños que tenía que cuidar.

- Joven Lucius – dijo una mujer acercándose al monje - ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Santa Elimine me ha otorgado un tiempo hermoso – dijo Lucius mirando a la mujer que tenía al frente sin parar de barrer - ¿Y cómo ha estado usted, lady Francesca?

- Algo atareada – dijo Francesca – pero nada que no sé pueda arreglar

Lady Francesca no era más que una joven de pueblo, no pasaba los 18 años. Ella tenía un cabello ondulado, ojos verdes y pasaba por unos centímetros al monje en altura.

- ¿Los niños aun no despiertan? – preguntó Francesca  
- No – dijo Lucius – es mejor que duerman por ahora  
- Tiene razón – dijo Francesca – iré a preparar el desayuno

Francesca entró a la casa, Lucius siguió barriendo. Al terminar, se limpió un poco el sudor de su frente y miró hacía un lago que había cerca. En ese momento, vio a un jinete acercarse.

En su momento, Lucius no reconoció al jinete, solo vio que cargaba con una niña, que parecía muy cansado y que no había dormido nada en la noche. Lucius corrió a ver al jinete, al estar a 5 metros, lo reconoció.

- Él es… - pensó Lucius – uno de los jinetes que acompañaban a Lady Lyndis… Sain…

Sain iba cada ves más lento, el sueño se había apoderado de él casi por completo. Ni él mismo podía entender como seguía cabalgando con la pequeña a cuestas. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior le había quitado todas las fuerzas. Sain vio a Lucius, no lo reconoció, no podía pensar en nada en ese momento, se movía por inercia.

Los ojos de Sain se empezaron a cerrar, intentaba mantenerlos abiertos… pero cada ves pesaban más. Al final, los cerró.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó en ese momento Lucius

Sain lo escuchó, pero el sueño y el cansancio ganaron. Haciéndolo caer en un profundo sueño.

Risas de niños, risas de niños inundaban el ambiente. ¿Dónde estaba? Sain se sentía confundido, abrió los ojos, vio unas manchas cafés que de a poco empezaron a ser pedazos de madera. ¿Acaso lo que había pasado era una pesadilla? Eso era lo que esperaba. Se tapo la cara con las frazadas, no le había gustado para nada ese sueño.

Se acordaba que había matado a una bella dama sin querer porque estaba luchando contra una criatura que era su hermana menor. Que había tenido que tirar aquel hermoso cuerpo al lago, ya que no tenía ninguna herramienta para poder enterrarla. Después, había envuelto en unas telas que llevaba a la hermana y cabalgó sin rumbo buscando que podría ¿No es muy bizarra esta historia para ser verdad?

- Todo fue un sueño… - pensó Sain aliviado  
- ¿Quiere comer algo?

Sain se sentó en un instante al escuchar aquella voz. Esa voz era de una dama, una joven dama. Sain la miró perplejo.

- Le preguntaba si quería comer algo – preguntó de nuevo la dama   
- ¡Parece que me he muerto! – dijo Sain tomando la mano de la dama   
- ¿Ah? – dijo la dama algo confundida  
- ¡Un ángel ha venido a verme! – Dijo Sain - ¡Qué dicha la mía¡Yo que pensaba que me iría al infierno¡Gracias¡Gracias! No soy digno de recibir tal ofrenda. Por favor, ángel dígame cual es su hermoso nombre para tallarlo en mi corazón  
- Mi nombre es Francesca – dijo Francesca sacando su mano de las manos de Sain, estaba bastante asustada -¡Joven Lucius!  
- Pero… - dijo Sain – ¿No me diga que tiene alguien más además de mí en su corazón? Debe ser muy duro para usted… Que desdicha la mía… sus ojos me atraen como…

Ahí, Lucius apareció.

- Su amigo esta enfermo – gritó Francesca  
- Solo le decía que lo que su belleza ha provocado en mi – dijo Sain

Lucius empezó a reír, Francesca se enojó. Sain lo reconoció, pero no dijo nada.

- Lo siento Francesca – dijo Lucius intentando se no seguir riendo  
- Necesito una explicación de esto – dijo Francesca  
- Esta más sano de lo que pensé – dijo Lucius a Francesca, esta lo miró confundido  
- ¿Lucius? – dijo finalmente Sain - ¿Tú eres aquel monje?  
- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Sain – dijo Lucius sonriendo  
- Yo le traeré algo – dijo Francesca

Francesca salió rápidamente, no quería estar cerca de Sain

- ¿Dónde conociste ha tan bello bombón? – preguntó Sain a Lucius, mientras Lucius se sentaba en la cama  
- Ella se ofreció a ayudarme con el orfanato – dijo Lucius – es una buena persona  
- Me has ganado una bella dama como veo – dijo Sain – tendré que seguir mi viaje…  
- Yo nunca dije que… - dijo Lucius  
- Rufián de hermosas damiselas – dijo Sain pegándole unos codazos suaves a Lucius – ¡Déjame una!

Lucius respiró profundo, sabía que si no cambiaba el tema, Sain seguiría molestándolo.

- Quería preguntarte algo – dijo Lucius seriamente

Sain cambió rápidamente de expresión. De feliz a algo triste, no le gustaban los asuntos serios.

- Cuando te encontramos – dijo Lucius – venías con una niña

Sain tragó saliva ¿Acaso el sueño era verdad?

- Ella – dijo Lucius – aun no despierta, esta bastante débil… No esta en peligro de muerte… Pero se ve mal. Quisiera saber que pasó con ella

Sain empezó a rascarse la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas de responder.

- Yo la encontré en la noche… - respondió Sain – mientras viajaba… Su hermana había muerto recién… la pequeña estaba inconsciente… No puedo decirte mucho más

No tenía ganas de contar la historia de la criatura y de los ojos amarillos, no… No quería, le aterraba solo recordar los ojos amarillos.

- Le tendré que preguntar a ella entonces – dijo Lucius – gracias Sain  
Sain miraba la frazada, la tenía agarrada fuertemente, parecía preocupado.  
- ¿Pasa algo Sain? – preguntó Lucius al verlo así  
- ¡Nada! – dijo Sain como si lo hubiera asustado – además, creo que ya me debería ir

Ahí apareció Francesca con la comida

- Come algo – dijo Lucius – creo que necesitas descansar

Sain afirmó, tomó la sopa y la bebió de un sorbo. Aquella sopa no le llenaba ni el décimo de su estómago. No esperaba más, se veía que ese lugar era muy austero. Francesca se retiró con el plato. Y salió del lugar

- La pequeña despertó – se escuchó a Francesca

Lucius fue directamente a la pieza donde estaba la niña, Sain la siguió. A pesar de todo, le preocupaba la pequeña

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó la niña

La pequeña niña poseía una mirada inocente que podía romper cualquier corazón. Sain no podía creer que era ella la criatura de los ojos amarillos.

- Estas en un orfanato – dijo Lucius  
- ¿Qué? – dijo la pequeña - ¿Un orfanato?  
- Si – dijo Lucius tomando la mano de la pequeña – aquí te cuidaremos ¿Cómo te llamas?   
- Me llamo… - dijo la pequeña – me llamo Ginna…  
- ¿Me permites decirte Gin? – le preguntó Lucius  
- Bueno… - dijo Ginna – así me dice mi hermana – momento de silencio - ¡Mi hermana¿Dónde esta ella?

Lucius apretó las manos de Ginna, cerró los ojos, después los abrió. Miró a Ginna a los ojos.

- Ella… - dijo Lucius, intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para decirle a la pequeña que estaba muerta su hermana – ella… ya no esta aquí, se fue a un mejor lugar   
- ¿A un mejor lugar? – dijo Ginna con los ojos llorosos - ¿Ella…  
- Esta muerta – interrumpió Sain  
- ¡No! – gritó Ginna – no… ella… no… ella… ella…

Los ojos de Ginna llenos de lágrimas hicieron recordar a Sain a su hermana cuando le fue a pedir que le ayudara. Pero estas lágrimas tenían un toque de ternura que conmovían a cualquiera

- Yo – dijo Sain, como si no tuviera aliento – tiré su cuerpo al lago  
Ginna lloró desconsoladamente, Lucius la abrazó. Los brazos de Lucius eran muy acogedores, hicieron que Ginna pudiera calmarse un poco.  
- Tranquila… - dijo Lucius mientras la abrazaba – tranquila…  
- No tenías porque decírselo tan directo – dijo Francesca a Sain – es solo una niña  
- ¡Si es la verdad! – dijo Sain – ¡Al final se lo iban a decir igual!   
- ¡Esas cosas afectan mucho a los niños! – le gritó Francesca a Sain – por suerte ninguna mujer se ha tragado tus halagos porque como padre serías una mierda

Sain tragó saliva, ahí Ginna empezó a llorar más fuerte.

- Cállense – dijo Lucius - Gin necesita tranquilidad…

Sain y Francesca miraron a Ginna, después, Francesca miró enojada a Sain. Francesca se retiró

- Tranquila… - seguía diciéndole Lucius a Ginna – tranquila…

Sain se fue a su pieza, tomó sus cosas, no quería saber más de esto… No, no quería. ¿Por qué esto no había sido un sueño solamente? Sain quería olvidarse de todo, tomar su caballo y partir de nuevo.  
Buscó su armadura, encontró a su noble corcel. Francesca lo miraba de lejos con algo de odio.

- ¿Ya te vas? - le dijo Francesca a Sain  
- Yo no puedo hacer más por la niña – contestó Sain – aunque, quizá, si me lo pides mirándome con unos ojos tiernos me quedo, la cara de enojada no te queda linda  
- Mejor vete... - dijo Francesca – yo le diré al joven Lucius

Sain se puso su armadura, salió y miró a su corcel. Se acordó de la pequeña Ginna. Llorando por la muerte de su hermana. Sain sabía que él la había matado, él la había dejado sin hermana... pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer? No era completamente su culpa ¿O si? Rayos, pensar en esas cosas era algo que odiaba Sain ¿Por qué la vida no podía ser más fácil? Todos felices en una gran fiesta de felicidad.

Sain se subió a su caballo, este parecía estar bien. Le dio unas palmaditas. Cerró los ojos y empezó a cabalgar. Aquel cabalgar era pesado para Sain, sentía que lo estaba haciendo mal, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sain? - pensó Sain

¿No has sentido al caminar por un lado equivocado que tu corazón te hace sentir más pesado? La conciencia es un arma de doble filo que siempre nos amenaza, sabemos los que nos conviene, pero ella te muestra el otro lado. Aquella niña tenía un gran problema, uno demasiado grande ¿Qué podía hacer Sain al respecto? Nada que se le ocurriera en ese momento.  
Seguía cabalgando, de a poco, el cielo se ponía rojo y el sol se despedía de ese lugar. Sain miraba el suelo, a su caballo... Ahí, miró el cielo. El atardecer y el amanecer eran muy parecidos, en los dos, solo se ve una parte del sol. Ahí, Sain se acordó de cuando amaneció y vio a la pequeña Ginna cambiar sus ojos...

De golpe, Sain despertó de aquel pensar. ¡Lo más probable era que Ginna se trasformara de nuevo! No le había dicho nada a Lucius sobre eso... Tiró de las riendas, cambió de dirección y empezó a cabalgar rápidamente hacía el orfanato

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Aquel afán de no aceptar responsabilidades que tenía le había jugado una mala pasada... Escuchó un grito al acercarse al orfanato, era Francesca. Un segundo después, el sonido de un plato al romperse.

La noche se vino encima, casi al mismo tiempo de que unos ojos amarillos se abrieron

Fin del capítulo


	3. Capítulo 3: Ardor de infierno

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 3: Ardor de infierno  
**

El tiempo corre de distintas maneras, no, no hablo de una teoría científica, sino, de una sicológica. Mientras más uno quiere llegar a un lugar, más lento se hace el andar. Eso le pasaba a Sain, aquel cabalgar hacía el orfanato no habían sido más de 30 minutos... Para él fueron una eternidad.

Un grito en el silencio de un lugar, es poner una barrera entre el antes y el después. Francesca había gritado, Lucius corrió a ver.

Francesca estaba espantada, sus manos taparon su boca, sus ojos se abrieron mientras sus pupilas se achicaban. Tenía su boca abierta, la mente en blanco y un temblor en su actuar. Lucius entro al cuarto

- Tú...

Pálido quedo Lucius, como si un rayo inmovilizara todos sus movimientos de un momento a otro.

- Tú...

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh – gritó Francesca, Lucius la miró preocupada, sin dejar de ver lo otro

- Tú...

Lucius toco el hombro de Francesca, esta tambaleó y salió corriendo.

- Tú... - dijo Ginna – eres uno de ellos...

Ahí, Lucius miró directamente a los ojos de Ginna. Ahora eran unos ojos amarillos, amarillos y profundos. Parecía conocerlos... Sí, los conocía, pero no quería recordar.

- Gin... - dijo Lucius

Francesca despertó a los otros niños del orfanato, les ordenó salir inmediatamente. Los niños estaban confundidos, pero obedecieron. Un viento helado empezó a soplar alrededor del orfanato. Se sentía la humedad en el aire, además del sudor del susto que sentía Francesca. Volaron las lágrimas que fueron provocadas por el susto en el mirar de Francesca.

Aquel viento paso por la mejilla de Sain, el cual llegó al orfanato, detuvo su caballo. Miró a los niños salir y a Francesca. Iba a preguntar, cuando...

- El joven Lucius esta adentro – dijo Francesca desesperada

Sain sintió en ella un miedo muy similar al que él le provocó los ojos amarillos. Un susto que no se entiende, solo se siente. Sain bajo de su caballo y entro al orfanato.

Ginna saltó de la cama hacía Lucius, el cual, por un movimiento inconciente la esquivó. Ginna aterrizó como gato, en cuatro patas. Movía su cabeza constantemente, como si intentara acomodar un hueso del cuello. Su mirada reflejaba una sed de venganza tan grande que Lucius quedaba sin palabras para describirla.

- Tú... - dijo Ginna - ¡Debes morir!

Como un animal de cuatro patas se impulsó Ginna hacía Lucius, el cual recién se había dado cuenta que estaba arrinconado en una esquina, no podía escapar.

- Pequeña Gin... - dijo Lucius espantado

Los ojos amarillos se acercaban a Lucius, cada vez más, haciendo que este perdiera la vista del resto de la pieza y se hundiera en el miedo que le provocaban esos ojos. Cuando ya estaban al frente de sus ojos, estos se corrieron hacía la izquierda. Lucius parpadeo, vio un verde borroso

- ¡Te tengo!

Ahí noto que había pasado, Sain había agarrado a Ginna. Sain tenía cerrado los ojos. Ginna había quedado en el aire, con sus brazos junto al cuerpo, agarrada de Sain. Esta movía sus pies intentando escapar, pero Sain había estirado sus brazos de tal manera que apenas alcanzaba a tocarlo.

-¡Trae algo para amarrarla! - gritó Sain, sin abrir los ojos a Lucius

Lucius parpadeó. Era difícil pensar claramente en ese momento. Corrió hacía donde se acordaba que había una cuerda

- Sea lo que seas... - dijo Sain – estas en un cuerpo de una niña de 10 años, no tienes mucha fuerza

Ginna se movía desesperadamente, pero la fuerza de Sain era mucha. Paró un momento, respiró profundo. Vio la mano de Sain, abrió su boca

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY – gritó Sain

Ginna había mordido uno de los dedos de la mano de Sain, la mordida era extraña... No era fuerte, pero Sain sintió que sus dedos empezaban a quemarse. A pesar de todo, no soltó a Ginna. Ginna mordía la otra mano, Sain no gritó, pero si apretó los dientes.

Sain sentía fuego en sus manos, fuego que intentaba pasar a sus brazos, pero se quedaba ahí quemando más la mano. Cada ve, sus manos se debilitaban más, Ginna empezó a moverse. El fuego en las manos de Sain era insoportable

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - pensó Sain – apúrate Lucius...

La respiración de Sain era cada ves más agitada, empezó a sudar mucho más. A pesar de todo, no había abierto los ojos. ¿Acaso el miedo ha esos ojos era más fuerte que el dolor de sus manos?

- Una cuerda... - decía despacio Lucius desesperado – una cuerda... ¿dónde deje la cuerda? Cuida a Sain Santa Elimine, mientras encuentro la cuerda...

Lucius había vaciado un baúl y no podía encontrar una cuerda, parecía extraño, pero no tenía una cuerda en ningún lado.

- Tranquilo Lucius – se dijo a si mismo Lucius – piensa, si no hay una cuerda... debe haber algo que se pueda usar como cuerda...

Miró para los lados, vio las sábanas que habían terminado de lavar.

- Quizá sirvan - pensó Lucius

Sain apenas sentía sus manos, aquel ardor le estaba desesperando. Ginna se agitaba de ves en cuando. Sain respiraba agitadamente. El ardor había pasado ya a los brazos, estaba casi por llegar al codo. Era un ardor que avanzaba lento, como si algo lo detuviera para que se quedara quemando el mismo lugar, pero su crecimiento era tan grande que seguía avanzando.

- Tarde o temprano me soltarás... - dijo Ginna con esa voz que se sentía como lija

Sain tragó saliva, empezó a respirar con la boca. Sintió en el labio una gota de sudor que caía. No sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente había pasado desde que Lucius se había ido a buscar una cuerda. Quería que llegara. Esperar a algo sin saber cuando llegará es algo que desespera a cualquiera, por una simple razón: Esta la posibilidad de que no llegará.

- No encontré una cuerda – dijo Lucius entrando – traje unas sábanas

Un silencio invadió el lugar, ni Sain ni Lucius sabían que hacer ahora. Ginna empezó a moverse, Sain no sentía sus manos, así que no se percató cuando Ginna se soltó

- ¡Abre los ojos Sain! - gritó Lucius

Sain abrió los ojos, vio a Ginna saltar sobre él. Sus ojos amarillos lo paralizaron. No, debía luchar contra ese miedo. Sain movió sus brazos intentando agarrarla, pero fue en vano, no sentía ya sus manos. Ahí Ginna

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRrrrrrrggg... - gritó Sain

Ginna mordió la parte de arriba del brazo de Sain. Aquel ardor empezó más fuerte que el anterior. Sain nunca pudo describir si le dolió el doble o el triple. Lucius miró espantado esta escena.

- Perdóname Gin... - dijo Lucius

Lucius junto sus manos en su pecho, cerro los ojos. Unas luces salieron entre su pecho y su mano, ahí, levantó la mano. Pronunció unas palabras en voz baja.

- Dame el poder de la luz – pensó Lucius – ¡Sta Elimine!

Unas luces cayeron sobre Ginna, esta no podía entender de donde salieron. Ginna quedo mirando el techo confundida, algo lastimada. Lucius agarró las sábanas y saltó sobre ella. Tarde se dio cuenta Ginna, cuando las sábanas estaban sobre ella. Al ver esto, Sain se levantó y ayudo a Lucius, apretando a Ginna con sus brazos, los cuales no sentía casi. Lucius tomó los extremos de las sábanas, formó un nudo con ellos.

Francesca estaba preocupada, miró una cuerda que estaba a fuera. Se acordó que había olvidado devolverla al baúl.

- Quizá les sirva... - pensó Francesca

Se acordó de los ojos de Ginna, el miedo volvió a su cuerpo. Respiró agitadamente, cerró los ojos, después los abrió con mirada decisiva.

- Quédense aquí niños – dijo Francesca – debo ir a ayudar al joven Lucius

Francesca tomó la cuerda y entró. Su corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido de lo que ya estaba.

- No podemos tenerla así siempre – dijo Sain, el cual estaba agarrando a Ginna aun

- Si yo tenía una cuerda... – dijo Lucius

Ginna se empezó a mover, Lucius notó que Sain no podría resistir mucho más, así que ayudo a Sain a agarrar a Ginna. Ginna se retorcía desesperada. Lucius pensó que si la tenían así, pronto no iba a poder respirar... pero... ¿Qué más podían hacer?

- ¡Joven Lucius! - gritó Francesca entrando con la cuerda - ¿Esta bien?

Lucius miró sorprendido a Francesca, ahí, miró al cuerda.

- Trae la cuerda – gritó Lucius

Francesca no reaccionó de inmediato, como que pensó mucho. Corrió hacía Lucius.

- Agarra lo más fuerte que puedas Sain – dijo Lucius – yo ayudará a Francesca con la cuerda

- Si-si-i – dijo Sain, el cual el ardor de sus brazos lo tenían cansado al extremo

El ardor ya había llegado a su hombro, casi no podía moverse. Lucius tomó la cuerda y junto a Francesca, amarraron lo más fuerte que pudieron a Ginna.

- Puedes soltarla Sain – dijo Lucius a Sain

Sain movió el brazo que no había sido mordido 2 veces, el otro ya no podía moverlo. Lo tomó con su brazo que aun se movía. Lo movió. Lucius tomó aquel brazo y miró la mordedura.

Lucius lanzo un gritó ahogado al ver que alrededor de las mordeduras de las manos y del brazo había una gran mancha negra. Francesca sacó una tijera de uno de sus bolsillos y cortó un pequeño hoyo para que Ginna pudiera respirar. Ahí, los dos miraron preocupados a Sain.

- Parece... - dijo Ginna – que será el primero en irse

Sain empezó a ver borroso, Lucius se convirtió en unas manchas celestes, amarillas y color piel. Después, otros colores más brillantes aparecieron, como fucsias, naranjas y verdes.

- ¡Sain! - gritó Lucius, sin saber lo que decía, ya que no tenía idea lo que tenía Sain – resiste, te podremos curar...

- Si ven... - dijo Sain con voz seca – a Lady Lyndis... díganle... que fui feliz...

Todo fue oscuro, desde ese momento, para Sain.

Fin del capítulo


	4. Capítulo 4: Promesa

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 4: Promesa**

Lady Lyndis movía su espada a gran velocidad, sus movimientos eran poesía para los ojos de muchos de los que viajaban. Estaban en plena batalla, de varias que fueron y venían. El viaje a Begnion había sido más peligroso de lo que planearon. Ahora enfrentaban a una tal Vaida. Dos jinetes peleaban codo a codo contra unos wyverns, había sido difícil, pero habían logrado salir victoriosos. Los dos respiraron profundo.

- Kent - dijo Sain - Hemos aprendido bastante en este viaje¿eh?

- Supongo que sí - dijo Kent sin mucho ánimo

- ¿Qué lo supones? - preguntó Sain - Cuando volvamos a Caelin, deberíamos convocar a todas las mujeres en edad de merecer y organizar una pedazo de...

- No empieces otra vez - dijo Kent mirando el suelo algo frustrado - Sain. No hay tiempo para soñar. Aún nos quedan muchos combates por delante. Cualquiera de los dos podría morir en el siguiente

- Siempre pensando en lo peor - dijo Sain seriamente, aunque no lo parecía - Por eso lady Lyndis nunca...

- Cierra la boca - dijo Kent enojado - No quiero oír ninguna de tus tonterías. Más te vale mantenerte bien atento, te lo digo en serio. Alguien tan arrogante como tú es fácil que se meta en problemas

- ¿Arrogante? - dijo Sain ofendido - ¿Quién es arrogante? Sé que esto no va ha ser nada fácil... Pero no tengo miedo. No estoy solo. Estas tú, y tú me tienes a mí¿No¿Eh?

- Sí, tienes razón - afirmó Kent

- Pues en marcha - dijo animosamente Sain - ¿No te parece¡Y vigílame bien las espaldas!

- Claro que sí, amigo - respondió Kent con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro - Será un honor

Así fue, los dos pelearon juntos el resto de las batallas. Sain siempre fue el más fuerte, pero Kent era más rápido. A pesar de siempre haber sido Sain el mejor con la lanza, Kent tenía tal disciplina que lo alcanzaba rápidamente. Los dos siempre tuvieron personalidades contrarias, tan contrarias que se complementaban mejor de lo que pensaban. Las discusiones nunca faltaron, pero sí, su amistad perduró.

Conocido es ya en la historia de Elibe que después de la muerte de Lord Hausen, Marques de Caelin, Lady Lyndis confió la regencia de Caelin a Ostia. Ella partió a las llanuras de Sacae. Sus sirvientes se sintieron tristes por esto, ellos estaban orgullosos de servirla pero igual entendieron que su corazón era llamado por el pasto verde de Sacae.

Sain no quería servir a nadie más. Así que renunció a su juramento. Mientras que Kent, se convirtió en regente del lugar, pasando ha ser la autoridad representante del marques de Ostia, Lord Hector, en esos terrenos.

Sain empezó a preparar su viaje, amaba a las mujeres del lugar, pero pensaba que debía compartir su amor con las mujeres del mundo. Mientras él estaba desocupado, veía como Kent se llenaba de trabajos varios como regente, los cuales los cumplía con exagerada responsabilidad, pensaba él.

- Aquí tenemos al señor regente - dijo Sain encontrándose con Kent en un pueblo

- ¿Qué quieres Sain? - preguntó Kent

- Nada, nada - dijo Sain - solo veía a despedirme de mi amigo de armas

- ¿Despedirte? - preguntó Kent algo asombrado

- Pero hombre - dijo Sain - si he gritado a los cuatro vientos que me voy de viaje

- ¿No qué querías hacer que las mujeres de... - preguntó Kent

- Las mujeres del mundo me esperan - interrumpió Sain - no puedo dejarlas solas

- Nunca cambias... - dijo Kent algo frustrado

- Tú tampoco - dijo Sain - llevas uno par de meses como regente y ya te veo algo estresado, debería llevarte a pasear, a relajarte por el mundo, ver a bellas flores que danzan por ahí

- ¿Bellas flores? – preguntó Kent

- Jóvenes damiselas – contesto Sain

- Sabes que no puedo - interrumpió Kent

- Lo sé - dijo Sain - no podrás vigilarme las espaldas en este viaje

- Si... - dijo Kent, el cual se había acordado de aquella conversación en el campo de batalla

- Tranquilo - dijo Sain - yo me se cuidar, además, no estamos en guerra

- Tienes razón - dijo Kent - pero prométeme una cosa

- ¿Ah? - dijo Sain confundido

- Prométeme que volverás - dijo Kent - para que pueda saber que tu espalda sigue bien

- Jajajajaja - dijo Sain - yo el iluso pensé que por fin lograría que no cumplieras una promesa, claro que lo haré, esta es mi tierra después de todo¡la belleza de las mujeres de Caeli... acá es incomparable!

- Definitivo - dijo Kent - nunca cambiarás...

Todo esto terminó con un apretón de manos y un abrazo. Sain pensaba en aquello, cuando se despedía de su gran amigo... Aquellas imágenes se veían cada ves más borrosas, más lejanas. Los colores se trasformaron poco a poco. Se sentía mareado, pestaño un poco

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Sain sin moverse

- ¡Por fin despiertas! - dijo una voz, que Sain reconoció, era Lucius - ya me estaba preocupando

- ¿ah? - dijo Sain sentándose

Sain estaba en la misma pieza donde había despertado la otra ves. Sentado en una silla al frente de él, estaba Lucius.

- Debes tener hambre - dijo Lucius - has dormido 3 días

- ¿3 días? - preguntó Sain algo confuso - pero yo pensé que yo... yo...

- Ginna te salvó - dijo Lucius

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Sain más confundido aún

- A pesar de ser tan pequeña - dijo Lucius - sus poderes curativos son excepcionales... Francesca y yo estuvimos toda la noche intentando bajarte la fiebre para poder llevarte con alguien. Ahí, Ginna volvió a la normalidad y nos dijo que podía curarte

- ¿Pero eso no lo hacen con bastones especiales? - preguntó Sain algo acelerado - ¿Cómo les ha hecho con Ginna en las noches?

- Parece que la pequeña Ginna es una niña muy especial y le he dado unas hierbas para que duerma profundo en las noches - dijo Lucius - mejor cálmate, ahora te traigo la comida, ahí seguimos conversando

Sain se rasco la cabeza mientras veía a Lucius salir de la pieza. Parpadeó un par de veces. Entre el tercer y el cuarto parpadeo, una pequeña entro al cuarto, era Ginna.

Ginna miró a Sain algo tímida. Tenía sus dos manos juntas al frente de su pecho, las movía nerviosamente. Abrió su boca, pero nada salió de ella. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Sain decidió actuar.

- Gracias - dijo Sain

- ¿Ah? - dijo Ginna

- Me salvaste la vida - dijo Sain - es lo menos que puedo decir

- Yo fui la que... - dijo Ginna - la que... casi lo mato

- Si - dijo Sain - pero me salvaste después, así que, sumando y restando, es lo mismo como si no me hubieras hecho nada

- Entiendo... - dijo Ginna algo insegura

- Hey - dijo Sain sonriendo - no creo que sea momento para estar triste ahora

- ¿Ah? - dijo Ginna

- Todo esta bien... - dijo Sain

Ahí, empezó a sentir un mareo, puso unas de sus manos en su rostro.

- ¿Esta bien? - preguntó Ginna preocupada

- ¡Si-i - dijo Sain con el mayor ánimo que podía, pero se sentía cansado - alguien como yo no sé morirá por un mareo, aún no me he entregado a todas las mujeres del mundo!

- oh... - dijo Ginna

Ginna quedó mirando un momento a Sain. Sain se sintió algo extrañado por eso. Quizá la pequeña Ginna quería preguntar algo, pensó Sain.

- Di - dijo Sain - no tengas miedo

- Bueno yo... - dijo Ginna

Lucius entró en ese momento con un plato de comida que, para sorpresa de Sain, era bastante grande.

- Ahora debes comer mucho porque has perdido mucha energía - dijo Lucius

- Bueno - dijo Sain

- Yo - dijo Ginna - iré a fuera a jugar...

Ginna salió rápidamente, Sain se quedó con la duda de la pregunta. Mucho no pudo pensar en aquella duda porque, al ver la comida, el hambre ocupo todas sus preocupaciones por unos minutos.

- Tú... - dijo Lucius - ¿Sabías lo de Ginna antes de irte no?

Sain detuvo un momento su comer. Se sentía muy culpable

- No sé que decir... - dijo Sain - me fui sin decir nada...

- Pero volviste - dijo Lucius cerrando los ojos - y me salvaste la vida

Ahí, Lucius abrió los ojos y miró a Sain. Sain siempre había pensado que era una lástima que Lucius fuera hombre, su belleza lo haría una hermosa mujer... pero era hombre, al final de cuentas. Sain no era de las personas que dudaban de la palabra de la gente.

- Eres una buena persona - dijo Lucius

- ¿Me perdonas por lo que hice? - preguntó Sain

- Sí - respondió Lucius - te perdono

Algo que Sain no sabía, era que Lucius podía perdonar a cualquier persona, mientras esta mostrara estar arrepentida. Solo piensen que tuvo el corazón para perdonar al hombre que mato a su padre.

- En este tiempo - continuó Lucius - logre sacarle cierta información a Ginna sobre su problema

- ¿Qué te dijo? - dijo Sain con un extraño interés que ni él mismo pensaba que podía tener

- Ella no siempre tuvo esa maldición - dijo Lucius cerrando los ojos algo preocupado - la obtuvo cuando ella tenía 7 años. Desde ahí, viajaba con su hermana. Ella le enseño a curar las heridas que ella misma provocaba.

- Aja - dijo Sain mordiendo un pan - ¿y?

- Hasta ahora, solo habían averiguado que ella tiene un espíritu - dijo Lucius - un espíritu que busca venganza

- Un espíritu... - dijo Sain

Se acordaron de que él espíritu les había dicho a ellos que los debía matar a ellos.

- Él me dijo que yo era uno - dijo Lucius

- A mi también - continuó Sain

Los dos intentaron pensar donde habían visto los ojos amarillos, pero ninguno de los dos quería hacer memoria de algo así. Sain se empezó a sentir mareado de solo intentar recordar.

- Las intenciones del espíritu - dijo finalmente Lucius - no son lo importante ahora... lo importante es que descanses.

Lucius salió del cuarto con los platos vacíos que tuvieron la comida de Sain. Este se recostó, se sentía cansado.

- Definitivamente - pensó Sain - ¿En que lío me he metido?

Los ojos empezaron ha ser muy pesados para Sain. Él jamás lo admitiría en ese momento, pero se sentía débil… Muy débil… Ladeó un poco su cabeza y miró la pequeña ventana del cuarto. Debían ser como medio día, el cielo estaba limpio, el día estaba asoleado. Vio a unos niños jugar, reían muy fuerte.

La pequeña Ginna salió en ese momento al campo. Sain abrió algo más los ojos. Ginna se acercó tímidamente al grupo de niños. Los niños se detuvieron y la miraron. La miraron con miedo, Ginna bajó la cabeza, empezó a mover sus hombros, puso sus manos en su rostro.

- ¿Esta llorando? – pensó Sain

Ginna corrió hacía la entrada del orfanato. Se veía que sufría mucho ¿Qué niño querría jugar con ella sabiendo que se convierte en una bestia en las noches?. Era medio día, los niños siguieron jugando como si nada.

- ¿Por qué no se preocupan por ella? – pensó Sain

Medio día, la alegría volvió al lugar. Aquella era una alegría amarga, muy amarga. Si, en medio día, pero este se oscureció, hasta ser completamente oscuro, para Sain.

- Yo no soy muy distinto a ellos… - pensó Sain

No, no lo era. Él también le había dado la espalda una ves.

"_- Mi... - dijo la mujer – mi hermana... por favor... ayúdela... no la mate... ella... ella... no sabe lo que hace... por favor... ayúdela..."_

- ¡Despierta ya!

- No creo que sea necesario despertarlo…

Sain sintió aquellas voces algo aturdido. Movió algo el hombro, tenía sus manos apretadas al frente de su cara. Estaba en posición fetal. Había dormido profundamente, pero su sueño había sido pesado, se sentía más cansado que cuando se durmió.

- Pero joven Lucius, ha dormido todo un día

- Lo sé Francesca – dijo Lucius – pero ha tenido algo de fiebre

- Necesita comer algo – dijo Francesca

¿Qué¿Acaso aun seguía enfermo¿Cómo? Si estaba sano, cuando se durmió, solo se sentía cansado. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía más cansado?. Sain se sentó, aunque le costo bastante.

- ¡Por fin despiertas! – dijo Francesca

Sain se pasó el brazo en los ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagañas. Al terminar vio que estaba Ginna con Francesca y Lucius. Iba ha hablarle, pero su boca ni siquiera se movió, solo pudo mirar a Ginna.

Ginna se dio cuenta de aquello, se acercó a Sain con su paso tímido. Le tomó la mano a Sain. Lo miró a los ojos. Sain se vio a si mismo en los ojos de Ginna, se vio como estaba de demacrado, con unas grandes ojeras, despeinado, con una expresión triste.

- No puedo curarlo de esta enfermedad… – dijo Ginna – usted tiene un peso en su alma…

"_- Mi... - dijo la mujer – mi hermana... por favor... ayúdela... no la mate... ella... ella... no sabe lo que hace... por favor... ayúdela..."_

- Que lo tiene así… - continuó Ginna

Los ojos de Sain se llenaron de lágrimas, supo inmediatamente cual era aquel peso, aquel peso de su alma. Levantó la mano de Ginna, acercó su cabeza a ella de tal manera que su pelo tapaba sus ojos hacía Ginna.

- Sain… - dijo Lucius

- Yo… - dijo Sain entre sollozos - yo… le prometí… a tu hermana que te… te… te… ayudaría… y… lo primero que hago… es irme… no tengo… perdón…

Ginna puso su otra mano arriba de la cabeza de Sain. La mano se movió lentamente sobre el pelo de Sain. Sain empezó a sentirse más tranquilo, Ginna lo había perdonado.

Fin del capítulo


	5. Capítulo 5: Un joven de Sacae

_Perdido en mí  
Capítulo 5: Un joven de Sacae _

Los dos se enamoraron en la guerra. Pero ella era noble y él solo un nómada. Él se fue antes que las lágrimas de ella lograran tocar el suelo.

Caminando por un soleado día, iba un joven. Su forma de vestir, su largo pelo verde que formaba una trenza en su caída y su caminar, decía a leguas que era de Sacae. En lo único que era distinto era que no usaba un arco, sino, una espada. Su convicción era convertirse en el mejor espadachín aunque su corazón se había perdido en unos inocentes ojos verdes. No se había dado cuenta, pero su convicción de convertirse en el mejor espadachín se había pasado poco a poco en una manera de intentar olvidarla.

Pasaba por las tierras de Araphen. Estaba con poco dinero y su estómago le pedía algo con que llenarlo. Definitivamente, no podía llegar ha ser el mejor espadachín sin fuerzas para levantar la espada. Lo único que se le ocurrió ha este joven fue ir al coliseo, apostar lo poco que le quedaba de dinero y ganar.

- Excelente – dijo el señor del coliseo mirando la hoja de inscripción y el dinero del joven – muy bien… - lee el nombre en la hoja – Guy, ahora solo tienes que esperar – apunta a un pequeño patio con su dedo de la mano izquierda – ahí es donde esperan los que pelean   
- Muchas gracias – dijo Guy, el cual partió hacía ese patio ha esperar su desafío del día

Estaba animado, esperaba encontrarse con un buen contrincante. Miró atentamente a la gente que estaba en el patio. No parecía conocer a nadie, siguió mirando.

- Hey – dijo una voz detrás de Guy – a ti te conozco  
- Aaaaaaaaah – gritó Guy, lo había sorprendido   
- Te he traído la más grande maldición de tu vida – continuo la voz - has entrado a un coliseo donde… ¡Casi no hay mujeres!

Guy se dio vuelta rápidamente. Sí, conocía a la persona que estaba ahí. No eran íntimos amigos, pero se habían conocido en el campo de batalla. Nunca se hablaron, pero sabía que no era alguien de desconfiar

- Si mi memoria no me falla – continuó el hombre de la voz – tu eres Guy… te ví hace 3 años, cuando viajaba con Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood y Lord Hector

Guy lo miraba algo confuso, no lograba recordar su nombre. Empezó a rascarse la cabeza intentando recordar. 

- ¿No me recuerdas? – continuó – bueno, con tantas chicas hermosas que había ahí es algo difícil que me recordarás, soy Sain, caballero de la desaparecida Caelin   
- Ya te recordé – dijo Guy – eres el que hablaba con todas las mujeres  
- Con tantas preciosuras – dijo Sain - ¿Quién no?  
- Eh… - dijo Guy  
- ¿Qué haces aquí en el coliseo? – preguntó Sain - ¿Andas necesitado de dinero igual que yo?  
- Si – contestó Guy

Bueno, Sain no estaba tan necesitado de dinero realmente. Él no había gastado ni la mitad del dinero que tenía para su viaje. Pero… ejemp… Lucius le había dado una mala noticia hace algunos días. Ellos dos estaban planeando hacer un viaje a Etruria, donde quizá podrían saber como sacar el espíritu del cuerpo de Ginna.

- Sain – dijo Lucius, aquella ves, algo preocupado – he estado calculando los gastos para el viaje   
- ¿Por qué pones esa cara Lucius? – preguntó Sain – no creo que sea mucho dinero, le dejarás algo a Francesca para que se ocupe del orfanato, Ginna y yo no comemos tanto y tú mucho menos que nosotros dos  
- No es eso realmente – dijo Lucius  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Sain  
- Yo tengo una pequeña plantación de las hierbas que le doy a Ginna para dormir – dijo Lucius – pero no suficientes para un viaje que puede durar meses…  
- ¿Y eso qué? – dijo Sain – compra más hierbas, el dinero esta para gastarse  
- Sain… - dijo Lucius – son caras esas hierbas  
- ¿Muy caras? – preguntó Sain – no creo que sea más de lo que reuní para mi viaje  
- 20.000 monedas – dijo Lucius – nos costaría comprar las hierbas suficientes para 6 meses  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Sain al escuchar ese número – yo solo le escuche decir a Kent una ves que una Caballero Pegaso ganó ese dinero...   
- Con mi trabajo de profesor – dijo Lucius – me demoraría 1 año en reunir ese dinero, tomando que tengo que pagar los gastos del orfanato…   
- Parece que – dijo Sain agarrando su lanza – tendré que ir al coliseo más cercano…   
- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Lucius – solo ha pasado 1 semana desde que te enfermaste, quizá tengas una recaída  
- Yo ya estoy bien – dijo Sain – no debes tratarme como uno de los niños del orfanato  
- Solo eres bastante descuidado – dijo Lucius – así no podrás cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a la hermana de Ginna  
- Quedándome sentado tampoco – contestó Sain

Sain y Lucius se quedaron en silencio un momento. Lucius respiró profundo, Sain tenía razón.

- Esta bien – dijo Lucius – pero cuídate, estando muerto tampoco puedes cumplir tu promesa…  
- Si… - dijo Sain – lo sé

Y así, terminó en el coliseo. Sain llevaba 1 día. Según sus cálculos, si ganaba todos los días podría juntar el dinero en 1 mes. 

- Solo necesito un poco de dinero para comer – dijo Guy – y algo de practica para llegar ha ser el mejor espadachín  
- Aaaaaah… - dijo Sain   
- ¡Sain!

Ese gritó era de una pequeña que acababa de entrar en ese lugar. Era la pequeña Ginna que venía con Lucius

- Hola Sain – dijo Lucius acercándose

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio. Todos miraban a Lucius, cuando Lucius se percató de esto empezó a sudar a mares.

- Eh… - dijo Lucius  
- ¡Pero que linda mujer! – gritó un señor que tenía un hacha el cual después miró a Sain - ¿Es tu esposa muchacho?  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Sain – Pero que…  
- ¡Cualquiera te envidiaría hombre! – interrumpió el señor  
- Pero si es hombre – dijo Sain

De nuevo hubo un silencio, todos miraban a Lucius confusos.

- Eh… - dijo Lucius  
- WAJAJAAJAJAAA – empezaron a reír los presentes  
- Buena broma muchacho – dijo el señor – ¡Excelente! No creas que por decir eso dejaremos de mirarla  
- ¿Qué acaso no… - dijo Sain antes de sentir que Lucius le tocaba el hombro  
- Déjalos – dijo Lucius  
- ¿Acaso no te enoja que te confundan con mujer? – preguntó Sain

Lucius miró algo dudoso a Sain, nunca había pensado si le enojaba o no que lo confundieran con mujer. Realmente, ya estaba hasta acostumbrado ha eso.

- No es eso… - dijo Lucius, no muy seguro – pero poco interesa lo que piensen de mi ¿No?

Si, pensaba Sain, poco interesa. Lo que le molestaba a Sain no era que confundieran a Lucius con mujer, sino era que habían dicho que Lucius era su esposa ¿Entienden como ahuyenta eso a las mujeres?. Guy se acercó a Lucius

- Tú eres… - dijo Lucius – debes ser Guy 

Guy tampoco recordaba el nombre de Lucius. Pestaño unas cuatro veces antes de articular palabra ante él.

- ¿Realmente eres hombre? – preguntó Guy  
- Eh… - dijo Lucius – sí… soy hombre  
- ¿Era verdad? – preguntó Ginna

Lucius ya se sentía algo agotado por eso ¿Nadie sabía que era hombre realmente?. Sain y Lucius se miraron, respiraron profundo y decidieron no seguir con el tema.

- ¿Por qué ustedes dos andan por aquí? – preguntó Sain a Lucius y a Ginna  
- Pensé que tendría hambre – dijo la pequeña Ginna – así que le traje algo para comer  
- Yo aproveche de traerla – dijo Lucius – acabo de terminar las clases

Ginna le paso a Sain una pequeña caja donde había una carne asada, un poco de ensalada y algo de arroz.

- Gracias – dijo Sain

Sain se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de comer. Cuando empezó a masticar el primer pedazo de carne notó que alguien lo miraba atentamente. Levantó su vista y busco a quién era, era Guy

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Sain 

El estómago de Guy respondió por el, sus tripas se retorcieron. Guy se sonrojó un poco y empezó a mover un dedo nerviosamente sobre su mejilla.

- Si quieres – dijo Sain – Puedo compartir un poco contigo  
- ¿En serio? – dijo Guy algo sorprendido  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sain – No creo que a Ginna le importe ¿O no?  
- No – dijo Ginna sonriendo – no me importa  
- Gracias – dijo Guy a la pequeña Ginna tomándole las manos a Ginna – y… lo siento por no presentarme pequeña Ginna, mi nombre es Guy  
- Guy… - dijo Ginna algo sonrojada  
- Si quieres comer te apuras – dijo Sain algo enojado – que yo también tengo hambre

Lucius miró con curiosidad aquella reacción de Sain ¿Qué acaso le molestó que Ginna se sonrojara al frente de Guy? Lucius empezó a creer que Sain inconcientemente iba a tomar el papel de papá de Ginna, aunque no lo podría asegurar aun.

- Por supuesto – dijo Guy sentándose rápidamente 

Guy iba a tomar un pedazo de carne cuando…

- ¿No te voy a deber nada por esto? – preguntó Guy acordándose de que Matthew le había dado 3 pedazos de carne y por eso le debía unos favores  
- ¿Por qué me deberías algo? – preguntó Sain algo confuso – solo come

De ahí en adelante, Guy y Sain comieron muy callados. Los dos tenían hambre y la comida de Ginna estaba exquisita. Lucius miró como Ginna sonreía mientras veía eso

- Por lo menos ahora se esta relajando – pensó Lucius – eso bueno tener un rato feliz entre tanta tragedia

Lucius no lo había querido decir, pero su enfermedad del alma se había agudizado en algo. Solo la joven Francesca sabía que la tenía, la enfermedad de alma donde él tomaba algo del sufrimiento del otro y lo hacía suyo. Absorber en algo el sufrimiento de Ginna y Sain de las últimas semanas lo había dejado muy cansado. Tanto así, que tuvo que mentirle a Sain, no fue ha hacer clases, había estado en cama recuperando fuerzas por orden de Francesca.

Justo al terminar, Sain fue llamado a su primer combate

- No nos enfrentaremos hoy Guy – dijo Sain – pero cuando lo hagamos, debes estar listo para perder  
- No creo que seas tan bueno – dijo Guy – pero sea lo que sea, servirá para entrenar  
- Oh – dijo Sain – ahí veremos…

Sain subió a su corcel, tomó su lanza y entró a la arena. Al frente de él estaba el señor del hacha.

- Quizá si te mato sin querer – dijo el señor del hacha – pueda quedarme con tu nenita  
- No creo… - dijo Sain  
- ¿Tan fiel es a ti? – preguntó el señor del hacha

Sain se pegó un manotazo en la cara ¿Qué acaso aun no entendía que Lucius era hombre?

- Mejor peleemos – dijo Sain algo cansado del asunto

Una mujer, con apariencia de ser una maga de experiencia, pelo café amarrado en forma de tómate y un cuerpo que cualquiera desearía a su edad, miraba atentamente las peleas del coliseo.

- ¿Estas segura que hay buenos peleadores en el coliseo? – preguntó un hombre que estaba al lado de ella. Este parecía ser un guerrero de amplia experiencia, con grandes músculos, piel curtida y una mirada seria  
- Necesito mercenarios – dijo la mujer – desde que aquel joven Raven esta desarmando nuestros negocios hemos perdido muchas de nuestras tropas…  
- Se entiende – dijo el hombre – pero sé inteligente, tampoco deben darse cuenta de nuestros planes originales…  
- Lo tengo muy claro – dijo la mujer – más de lo que lo tienes tú

Guy esperaba ansioso su pelea, pero antes tenía que esperar que terminara la de Sain. Pensaba en muchas cosas, pero siempre aquellos ojos verdes volvían a su memoria. Ginna lo estaba mirando

- ¿Pasa algo pequeña Ginna? – preguntó Guy  
- Eso me preguntaba… - dijo Ginna mirándolo a los ojos

Guy se sintió algo nervioso al verse reflejado en los ojos de Ginna. Ginna movió su cabeza un poco

- Usted… - dijo Ginna – tiene un peso en su alma  
- ¿Un peso? – preguntó Guy algo confuso - ¿Cuál peso?  
- Usted lo sabe mejor que yo – respondió Ginna

Guy miró hacía arriba, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

- Espero que estés bien – pensó Guy – Priscilla

Fin del capítulo 


	6. Capítulo 6: Mirada en terror

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 6: Mirada en terror**

- Lord Raymond…

Lucius estaba muy preocupado aquella ves. Lord Raymond, que ahora se hacía llamar Raven, enfocaba su vida en una cosa: la venganza, la venganza por la caída de la casa de Cormwell. Para él, el marques de Ostia era el culpable de todo. Su mirada seria mostraba una decisión que llenaba de terror el corazón de Lucius.

Aún caían lágrimas por la muerte de Lady Ninian a manos de un inocente Lord Eliwood que no sabía lo que hacía, pero lo hizo. Lucius sentía muy pesado el ambiente, se acercaba la definición de esta contienda. En este momento se enfrentaban a un Morph llamado Limstella

- ¿Aun estas aquí, Lucius? – dijo Raven seriamente – no me gustan los ociosos. Sino te vas a casa, vete a la retaguardia

- No tengo casa a donde ir… – respondió Lucius – Si así fuera, sería la de Cormwell

- Pero ya no existe la casa de Cormwell – dijo Raven algo molesto – Ya te he dicho varias veces que puedes irte si es lo que deseas

- Y no me canso de repetirte – dijo Lucius – que deberías olvidarte de tu venganza, lord Raymond

- ¡Silencio! – gritó Raven – Deja de recordármelo

Lucius trago saliva y respiró profundo, estaba decidido, no iba a dejar que lo ignorara otra ves.

- No – dijo Lucius decidido - ¡Déjame hablar por última vez! Lord Raymond, no debes vivir por una venganza.

- Tú que sabrás – dijo Raven

- Te conozco mejor de lo que tu crees conocerte, – continuó Lucius haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho Raven – Lord Raymond. Te acompaño desde que eras un crío. No haces más que tratar de reírte de mí… pero en el fondo, hay aprecio en tu corazón. No has cambiado tanto como crees.

- Lucius – dijo Raven algo aburrido de esto - cállate

- ¡No! – grito Lucius desde su alma - ¡No quiero¿Por qué actúas como si fueras otra persona? No me iré y no te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo expliques. Si tanto te molesto, abandóneme donde te plazca. No me hagas caso nunca más.

- Bien – dijo Raven – Te escucharé – hubo un pequeño silencio – eres como un niño…

Lucius cerró los ojos. Un largo silencio quedó entre los dos. Raven no pudo aguantar la espera a que Lucius dijera algo

- ¡Eres mayor que yo! – gritó Raven finalmente - ¿Se te ha olvidado?

- Lo siento – dijo Lucius abriendo lentamente sus ojos – Perdón

- Me has asustado – dijo Raven

- ¿Eh? – dijo Lucius extrañado por el comentario de Raven

- Eres como… - dijo Raven como un poco confundido – mi última familia. Priscilla es… No debería pensar en eso si…

Raven respiró un momento, Lucius lo miraba sin pestañar ni un segundo

- Tenía miedo de perder a toda mi familia – dijo finalmente Raven

- … Yo no… - dijo Lucius, conmovido por lo que había dicho Raven

- Por eso quería mantenerte alejado del combate – dijo Raven – Pero parece que fui demasiado rudo. Perdón.

- Lord Raymond… - dijo finalmente Lucius

Una caballero pegaso llegó a atacarlos, Raven empujó a Lucius para un lado y recibió el golpe directo. Pero eso no lo detuvo, se levanto y se lanzó en su ataque. Lucius estaba en el suelo confundido. Una luz llego del cielo y le pegó a la caballero pegaso, dejándola en el suelo. El que había lanzado aquello era el Obispo Renaud

¿Por qué aquella conversación había venido a la mente de Lucius en estos momentos? A menudo recordaba a Lord Raymond. Esa conversación había sido su última, desde ahí, no se habían vuelto ha hablar. ¿Por qué? Lucius siempre se pregunto aquello, nunca pudo encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Después de que aquel ataque, Raven corrió hacía el frente de la batalla. Quedando él con el Obispo Renaud.

Desde ahí, se acercó mucho al obispo. Saber su pasado, lo que había hecho, había convencido a Lucius de que ser santo en el presente no significaba haberlo sido en el pasado. Perdonar era lo más grande que había hecho él mismo.

¿Acaso Lord Raymond lo había evitado todo ese tiempo? Lucius sabía que él no era así, que jamás le haría eso. Estaba seguro que había una parte de la historia que no sabía.

La mirada de decisión, aquella mirada con un objetivo que tenía Lord Raymond, ahora la tenía Sain, al entrar al coliseo. Sí, ahora Sain tenía un objetivo claro, conseguir ese dinero para Ginna.

- Mejor peleemos – dijo Sain

El hombre del hacha movió con una facilidad admirable su hacha. Sain agarró firme su lanza. Se gritó la partida, el hombre del hacha corrió hacía Sain. Sain cerró sus ojos, sabía que el movimiento del hacha iba ha ser vertical y que no sería difícil esquivarlo.

- ¡Ya verás! – gritó el hombre del hacha - AAAAAAAAHHHH

Al estar cerca, Sain abrió sus ojos y tiró las riendas de su caballo. Corriéndose lo justo para que aquel hachazo solo le despeinara un poco el pelo. El impacto de el hacha con el suelo hizo que se levantara algo de tierra.

Lucius sintió un escalofrío

Sain movió su lanza, poniéndola debajo del encorvado cuello del hombre del hacha, después, la levantó rápidamente pegándole en el mentón con la parte de madera.

Lucius miró para los lados y hacía atrás, el escalofrío lo tenía preocupado

El hombre del hacha casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logró componerse y levantar su hacha con su habitual maestría. De nuevo corrió hacía Sain, ahora el movimiento del hacha iba ha ser horizontal, así que Sain hizo cabalgar a su caballo inmediatamente.

- ¡No te escaparás! – gritó el hombre del hacha

- Guy – dijo Lucius a Guy

- ¿Ah? – dijo Guy algo sorprendido, estaba muy atento viendo la batalla - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Puedes cuidar a Gin? – preguntó Lucius – quiero ir a ver algo

- Yo puedo acompañarte – dijo Ginna

- No – dijo Lucius – vuelvo en un instante

- Tranquila pequeña Ginna – dijo Guy – yo te cuidaré

Un gran grito, de parte de Sain, interrumpió la conversación. El hombre del hacha lo había golpeado. En el brazo, aunque este uso su armadura como un escudo. A pesar de todo, el filohacha logro tocarle la piel

- Maldita sea… - dijo Sain en voz baja

El hombre del hacha sonreía a ver a Sain con esa cara. Sain corrió su brazo, sacándolo del filo del hacha.

- Sa-sain… - dijo Ginna algo preocupada

- Tranquila – dijo Guy – si es que realmente es un buen guerrero no perderá por eso… hablando ¿Dónde esta Lucius?

Lucius había desaparecido. Salió del coliseo, miro para todos lados ¿Por qué este presentimiento lo tenía así? Vio una figura conocida a lo lejos. Su pelo rojo, su mirada seria, su forma de caminar decidida, no podía ser otra persona. Se estaba comiendo una manzana que recién había comprado.

Justo en ese momento, se paro a mirar el cielo, parecía muy concentrado, pensando en algo venidero. Lucius se acercó con cuidado

- Lord Raymond… - pensaba Lucius - ¿qué hace aquí?

Sain cabalgaba en círculos, pensaba que podía hacer. Lo más seguro era hacer un golpe que lo descolocara por completo, pero ¿Cómo?. No, no podía dudar ahora, él había enfrentado a oponentes más fuertes que este ¿qué acaso haber dejado de ser caballero le había afectado en su rendimiento?

- ¿Qué acaso me tienes miedo? – grito el hombre del hacha - ¡Tú chica será mía!

- ¡Qué te dije que es hombre! – gritó Sain enojado

Detuvo su cabalgar, miró al hombre del hacha a los ojos.

Lucius se paro al frente de Raven, este seguía mirando el cielo, no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Lord Raymond… - dijo Lucius

Raven bajo su cabeza y detuvo el masticar de la manzana. Pestaño, terminó de masticas la manzana y trago aquel pedazo. Mientras, un viento empezó a soplar, despeinando un poco al rubio y al pelirrojo.

La mirada de Raven era extraña, era como si no supiera que era realidad que estaba viendo a Lucius. Lucius estaba extrañado que él no dijera nada aún. El viento seguía soplando mientras pasaban segundos eternos para Lucius.

- Lu-lucius… - dijo Raven sorprendido

Un ataque directo fue lo que decidió hacer finalmente Sain. El hombre del hacha tomó su hacha, listo para pegarle a la lanza que venía directamente hacía su pecho.

- Idiota… - dijo el hombre del hacha

- ¿Así? – dijo Sain

Sain hizo lo último que hubiera esperado el hombre del hacha de un jinete, saltó de su caballo. Tan descolocado quedó el hombre que ni siquiera se movió antes de recibir un choque directo del caballo de Sain.

Sain corrió hacía el hombre, el cual había quedado en el suelo sin posibilidades de agarrar el hacha. Apuntó la punta de su lanza a su cara y le piso el pecho

- Creo que gane – dijo Sain sonriendo

El hombre del hacha quedo visco mirando la punta de la lanza, después, se desmayó. El público saltó de emoción.

- No sabe cuanto quería poder hablar con usted de nuevo – dijo Lucius emocionado – no sabe lo preocupado que he estado por usted

Al decir esas palabras, Lucius miraba a los ojos de Raven. Este, en ves de poner cierta cara de alegría, cambio de a poco su expresión dudosa a una de miedo.

¿Miedo? Era la primera ves que Lucius veía aquella expresión en Raven. Lucius se preocupó

- ¿Pasa algo Lord Raymond? – preguntó Lucius

La mano de Raven temblaba, tanto así, que soltó su manzana a medio comer. Aquella mirada era de un terror puro, no de uno fingido ni uno a medias. Miraba a Lucius como si fuera la bestia más peligrosa que podía existir y ha existido.

- Lord Raymond… - dijo Lucius

Raven cerró los ojos y salió corriendo, sin decir nada. Lucius intentó seguirlo, pero Raven era mucho más rápido.

No, no podía ser… Algo le había pasado a Lord Raymond, él no era así, él nunca lo había mirado así… ¿Qué podía haber causado esto?

Fin del capítulo


	7. Capítulo 7: Contratado

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 7: ****Contratado**

Soy un tonto, para que lo disimulo, soy un idiota con todas sus letras. He estado toda mi vida vagando entre sentimientos superficiales sin darme cuenta de la realidad: Mi vida no tiene significado. Ahora que me he visto comprometido ha hacer algo, he sentido la necesidad de responder ¿Por qué? Parece que algo en mi me dice que no puedo continuar siento un idiota que escapa a todas las responsabilidades.

Quizá, encontré un sentido para mi vida en este presente ¿En el futuro? Ni idea, nunca había mirado el futuro… Lo malo de tomar esta responsabilidad es que no sé si la cumpliré, parece que por eso no las tomaba, escapaba de ese miedo. ¿Por qué pienso en esto en este momento? Parece que estoy perdido en mis pensamientos… Definitivamente, estoy perdido en mí.

- Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa – lloraba Ginna cuando Sain se paró al frente de ella

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ginna? – preguntó Sain mirando algo molesto a Guy

- ¡Nada! – contestó Guy subiendo la voz para que se escuchara entre el llorar de Ginna – ella empezó a llorar cuando terminó la pelea

- Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa – lloraba Ginna - buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sain miró a Ginna, se agacho para quedar mirándola a la cara.

- Tranquila… - dijo Sain sonriendo y pasando un dedo sobre la mejilla de Ginna para sacarle una lágrima

Ginna se detuvo, empezó a sollozar. Ahí, cerró los ojos y abrazo a Sain

- Snif… Pensaba que… snif… lo matarían… - dijo Ginna sollozando

Era un abrazo tan tierno, tan puro. Sain se preguntaba como esta niña podía confiar tanto en él… Se veía que no lo conocía. Aunque, debía admitir que más que intentar conquistar a Francesca este último tiempo, no había sido el mismo desde la noche que conoció a Ginna. Se sentía muy preocupado por lo de Ginna.

Lo que estaba seguro era que había que juntar el dinero lo más pronto posible y hacer el viaje lo más rápido. Lucius le comentó después de que las hierbas eran tan fuertes que Ginna empezaría a quedar cada vez más débil con el pasar del tiempo.

- Yo no me moriré tan fácil – dijo Sain abrazando a Ginna – no me quieren ni en el infierno ni en el cielo, así que me dejarán aquí mientras puedan

- Snif – fue lo único que respondió Ginna

- No sigamos tristes – dijo Sain, agarrando a Ginna para sentarla en su hombro – en la vida se…. Auch…

Sain no se había acordado de que su brazo estaba lastimado hasta que intento hacer fuerza con él. Ginna tomó el brazo de Sain con las dos manos, cerró los ojos, un brillo salió de ellos. Al soltar el brazo, Sain lo miró, estaba curado.

El más sorprendido al ver eso fue Guy, el cual iba a preguntar, pero fue llamado a una pelea en ese momento.

- Suerte Guy – dijo Sain

- Gracias – dijo Guy – ahora mira bien

- Tranquilo – dijo Sain – estaré atento

Sain aprovecho de levantar a Ginna sin avisarle y sentarla en su caballo. Ginna se veía algo asustada por el movimiento

- Tranquila… - dijo Sain – creo que desde ahí verás mejor la pelea de Guy

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – dijo Ginna tan despacio que casi Sain no la escucho

- Pregunta preciosa – dijo Sain – ten confianza

- ¿Por qué usted pelea en el coliseo? – preguntó Ginna

Lo primero que hizo Sain fue cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo sacar un poco de aire por la boca. Sin abrir los ojos, sonrió

- Seré sincero – dijo Sain – Lucius y yo pensamos hacer un viaje contigo a un lugar donde puede ayudarte

Ginna abrió la boca sorprendida

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ginna – yo pensaba que nadie me querría ayudar…

- Por favor – contestó Sain bastante alegre – si con esa cara tan bonita es difícil no ayudarte¡En unos años será difícil alejarte de los pretendientes!

- ¿Ah? – dijo Ginna sorprendida

- ¿Usted es Sain? – se escucho una voz detrás de Sain - ¿El que ganó la anterior batalla?

Era una mujer, con apariencia de ser una maga de experiencia, pelo café amarrado en forma de tómate. Los ojos de Sain brillaron al verla, era una preciosura de mujer, parecía unos 10 años mayor que él, eso si. Aunque ¿Acaso al amor le importa eso?

- Por supuesto, mi bella dama – dijo Sain acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano – yo soy Sain, un halagado que su belleza este por estos lugares ¿Cuál es su sagrado nombre?

- ¿No es algo raro de un hombre casado hacer esto? – preguntó la mujer

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sain

- Es que los hombres que me guiaron hacía usted – dijo la mujer - comentaban que tenía una esposa de gran belleza

Sain se pegó un manotazo en la cara ¿Qué acaso todo el coliseo creía que él y Lucius eran marido y mujer? Gran dilema.

- Quisiera ser directa con usted – dijo la mujer – primero me presento, soy Limtia, señora Limtia, tengo un trabajo con usted que quizá le interesaría

- ¿Señora? – dijo Sain algo sorprendido

- Por supuesto – dijo Limtia – estoy casada, mi esposo esta peleando ahora

O no, de nuevo se enamoraba de una persona casada ¿Qué acaso no tenía remedio¡Tonto Sain¡Tonto¿Cómo se te ocurre?. Un gritó de Guy lo despertó. Sain no había observado que había empezado la batalla.

El esposo de Limtia era un hombre de gran tamaño, pasaría a Sain por 2 cabezas. Su mirada era seria, su piel mostraba que su experiencia en batallas era muy amplia. Tomaba una gran espada, Sain calculo a vista que fácilmente era 2 veces él mismo.

La pelea recién había empezado, Guy pensó que aquel hombre, al tener aquel cuerpo tan grande y una armadura de tal tamaño, no sería para nada ágil. Gran error, al intentar atacarlo este uso su espada como si fuera una raqueta de tenis y Guy su pelota.

La tierra que había levantado Guy al ser arrastrado por la tierra después que calló, hizo que solo viera que la figura de ese gran hombre se acercaba. Se limpió la boca de un poco de sangre que salía de ella. Guy se levantó

- ¿Qué pasa joven? – dijo el esposo de Limtia - ¿Acaso ya perdiste tus fuerzas?

- Yo no me rindo – dijo Guy mirando seriamente al esposo de Limtia - ¡Ante nadie!

Se movió hacía todos lados, intentando que el hombre no entendiera que planeaba. Pero este solo sonreía viendo a un pequeño saltando de un lado para otro. Ahí, Guy movió hábilmente su espada, intentando darle en una ranura de su armadura, la cual le dio.

- Perfecto – pensó Guy

Para sorpresa de Guy, el hombre no se inmuto, hasta parecía como si lo hubiera dejado hacerlo. Guy frunció el ceño, esto no se veía bien.

- Quisiera – dijo Limtia – conversar sobre el trabajo, aunque, como veo el contrincante de su amigo

Sain estaba preocupado por Guy, pero igual no podía ignorar a Limtia. Miró que Ginna estuviera segura. Esta estaba mirando con preocupación la batalla de Guy

- Por supuesto – contestó Sain – no se puede ignorar a una dama…

- Necesito gente fuerte – dijo Limtia – para que me protejan

Si no hubiera sabido que estaba casada, Sain la protegería gratis

- Entiendo… - dijo Sain

- Este lugar es algo ruidoso – dijo Limtia – como para conversar un contrato, quizá si fuéramos solos a fuera del coliseo

Sain miró a Ginna, no podía dejarla sola. Para su suerte, apareció Lucius. Lucius estaba mirando el suelo, parecía bastante triste. Sain pensaba si le hubiera pasado algo

- Espéreme un momento – dijo Sain a Limtia

Se acercó a Lucius, este apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- ¡Lucius! – dijo Sain - ¿Puedes cuidar a Ginna mientras hablo algo importante?

Lucius lo miró algo extrañado, parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo. Sain le iba a preguntar si le había pasado algo. Ahí, se escuchó una fuerte caída en el suelo, todos miraron. Era Guy, estaba en el suelo, aunque parecía que aun le quedaban fuerzas.

El esposo de Limtia había dejado que Guy acertara en la ranura para que se dejara de mover y lograr agarrar su espada, para lanzarla lejos de Guy. Guy se descolocó por completo al ver que aquel hombre le quitó su espada con tanta facilidad. De ahí, el hombre le agarró un brazo y lo lanzó hacía el cielo, cayendo como ya lo había nombrado.

A Sain le costó mucho volver a concentrarse y mirar a Lucius.

- La cuidaré – dijo Lucius, con voz desanimada – tú ve…

- Gracias – dijo Sain

No saben cuanto se arrepintió Sain de no haberle preguntado a Lucius que le pasaba. Él y Limtia salieron del coliseo.

- Bien – dijo Limtia al salir – es un simple trabajo de guardaespaldas

- Siendo sincero – dijo Sain – con ese esposo no se le acercaría nadie…

- Él no puede siempre estar conmigo – dijo Limtia – a veces viaja…

Algo extraño había aquí. Lo que le había dicho ahora no era más de lo de adentro del coliseo.

- La paga será – continuó Limtia – parecida a lo que se gana en el coliseo diariamente, eso dependerá de tu desempeño

- se entiende… - dijo Sain

Parecía conveniente, ser guardaespaldas tomaba más tiempo pero era menos peligroso que estar peleando todo el tiempo en el coliseo. Así no haría llorar más a Ginna.

- Y si haces un trabajo especial – dijo Limtia – podría llegar hasta ha pagarte 40.000 monedas

¿40.000 monedas? Era el doble de lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Cuál trabajo? – preguntó Sain interesado

- Hay alguien que quiere matarme – dijo Limtia – un hombre pelirrojo… llamado Raven

¿Raven? Ese nombre le parecía muy familiar a Sain, pero no recordaba quién era.

- Es opcional – dijo Limtia mientras sonreía por la cara de interés que tenía Sain – pero es interesante… - le pasa un papel a Sain – te quiero en esta dirección mañana al amanecer, desde ahí empezará a contar tu sueldo ¿entendido?

- Si – dijo Sain tomando el papel

Un gran grito, más fuerte que los anteriores, fue emitido por Guy. Sain corrió a ver. El escenario era lo peor que podía haber pasado

- ¡Detengan la pelea! – gritaba Lucius - ¡Esto es un coliseo no una carnicería!

El esposo de Limtia había acabado de perder la paciencia con Guy. Este adversario que podía pegar y a pegar que volvía a pararse ya le enfurecía. Así que lo en una de las caídas decidió cortarle el brazo.

Guy, el cual aún seguía conciente, cerró los ojos. No podía creerlo, con ese brazo tomaba su espada ¡Su sueño de ser el más grande espadachín se había caído de un momento a otro!. No podía más.

- Por fin te quedas quieto… - dijo el esposo de Limtia

Sain entró corriendo sin permiso a la arena y empujo al esposo de Limtia.

- ¡Déjelo! – gritó Sain – usted ya gano

- ¡Los que se meten en mi pelea morirán también! – gritó el esposo de Limtia levantando su espada hacia Sain

- ¡Detente Exequiel! – gritó Limtia – él es uno de nosotros

Exequiel bajo su espada y miró amenazante a Sain

- ¡Espero que nos sirvas! - gritó Exequiel

Sain se acercó a Guy, puso sus dos manos arriba de su hombro

- Soporta Guy – dijo Sain – ya te llevaremos con un obispo o un clerigo…

- ¿Para que lo detuviste? – gritó Guy a Sain enojado - ¡Sin mi brazo no podré usar una espada!

- Guy… - dijo Sain

En ese momento, Guy perdió la consciencia.

Fin del capítulo


	8. Capítulo 8: Empezar de nuevo

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 8: Empezar de nuevo**

Me siento débil. He caído, he sido vencido… La realidad acaba de pisotear mi sueño como si fuera un simple trapo en el suelo. ¿Qué puedo hacer en estos momentos? Siento lástima de mi mismo, perdido en estos pensamientos… Me siento débil, muy débil. Mi sueño era ser fuerte, tomar mi espada y defender a mi pueblo. ¿Podré ahora defenderme a mi mismo?

Faltaban unas pocas horas para el amanecer. Sain cabalgaba con una antorcha en la mano hacía el orfanato. Se sentía cansado, llevaba 2 semanas trabajando para Limtia. No era fácil, el tal Exequiel lo tenía observado todo el tiempo como si fuera un posible traidor. Él necesitaba ese dinero más que nada en estos momentos.

Se bajo de su caballo, entro en silencio al orfanato. Todos dormían. Se quedó parado un momento en la entrada, un viento suave y frío paso por su cabello… La soledad y la tranquilidad reinaban en ese momento. Miro el techo, respiró profundo y siguió su camino hacía la pieza.

En ese caminar, observó la puerta de la pieza donde estaba Guy. La abrió un poco para ver como estaba. Para su sorpresa, Guy estaba despierto, después de haber estado 2 semanas sin dar símbolos de vida.

Guy miraba el techo, además de sus ojos abiertos y un pestañeo de ves en cuando, se podría decir que estaba muerto. Su cuerpo no sé había movido ni un solo centímetro desde la última ves que Sain lo vio.

Lentamente, Sain entró a la pieza. Parecía que Guy no sabía de su presencia. Sain lo miró más de cerca, noto una expresión muy triste en su mirada. Guy cerró los ojos, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sain se sentó en una silla al lado de él.

El silencio que rodeó a los dos conmovería a cualquiera. Guy abrió los ojos a medias y siguió mirando el techo.

- Lamentarte de ti mismo – rompió Sain el silencio – no te servirá de nada

Silencio de nuevo, Guy solo pestaño un momento. No parecía querer escuchar a Sain.

- Sé que es difícil – continuó Sain – pero sigues vivo, así que aun puedes hacer tu vida

Unos pequeños rayos de luz lograron pasar las cortinas de la pieza, estaba amaneciendo.

- Lo que hagas de aquí en adelante – siguió Sain algo enojado por el silencio de Guy – no me importa ni me interesa, si quieres suicidarte, hazlo… pero antes, solo quiero que sepas una cosa…

Sain miró el suelo, respiro 4 veces profundamente, abrió la boca unas cuantas para decir algo pero no lo hacía.

- Ginna – dijo Sain con algunas lágrimas en los ojos – ella arriesgo su vida para poder devolverte tu brazo… Sé que no puedes moverlo… Pero… para lograrlo se debilitó, ahora, ella esta muy grave… ¡Te digo que pienses en eso antes de hacer cualquier estupidez!

Silencio, Guy no se movió para nada. Seguía mirando el techo con expresión triste. La rabia interior de Sain, al no escuchar ni una respuesta de Guy, fue grande pero decidió tragársela. Salió de la pieza.

Guy se sentó en la cama. Vio las vendas y su brazo que le pego Ginna.

- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo – pensó Guy – tener un brazo muerto que no tenerlo?

Movió su hombro, era lo único que le quedaba movimiento de ese brazo. Miraba su mano, su mano muerta, aquella mano que era fuerte y tomaba la espada. Ahora, solo caía… Aunque mucho intentara, no se movía.

- ¿Por qué? – pensó Guy, pegándole a la cama con su otra mano y con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Por qué a mi?

Lucius terminó sus oraciones, al salir, vio a un Sain enojado que caminaba hacía su pieza

- Sain – dijo Lucius - ¿Paso algo en el turno?

- Despertó Guy – dijo secamente Sain

- ¿Despertó bien? – preguntó Lucius preocupado

- Si – dijo Sain – la cosa es que se de cuenta… ¿Cómo esta Ginna?

- Mejor – dijo Lucius – el obispo dijo que despertará entre hoy y mañana

Sain sonrió, con eso, se sentía aliviado para todo el día.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos conversando? – Interrumpió bruscamente Francesca – ¡hay muchas cosas que hacer!

- Sain viene del turno – dijo Lucius – creo que debe descansar

- Pero si me deja trabajar con usted creo que podría seguir trabajando eternamente – dijo Sain a Francesca – ¡Porque nuestro amor nunca será vencido!

- Eh… - dijo Francesca – mejor descansa

- Buuu… - dijo Sain

Lucius sonrió y fue a ver a Guy. Al llegar, Guy estaba de pie. Se veía algo debilitado. Recién había logrado pararse. No sé si ustedes han estado acostados sin pararse por más de 2 semanas, pero si es así, sabrán que al volver a pararse uno se marea. Eso le paso a Guy

- ¡Cuidado Guy! – gritó Lucius

Guy sintió que se caída, no alcanzó a reaccionar. Lucius tuvo que agarrarlo a la mitad de la caída, a pesar que apenas se lo podía. Lucius logró que Guy se hincara. Francesca y Sain aparecieron en la pieza, el grito de Lucius los había preocupado.

- Ayúdame a dejarlo en la cama – le dijo Lucius a Sain – no ha comido en 2 semanas…

Sain se limito a ayudar a Lucius. Guy no abrió los ojos mientras lo dejaban en la cama.

- Traeré algo para comer – dijo Francesca

- No debes pararte hasta comer algo – dijo Lucius a Guy - ¿entendido?

- Entendido… - dijo Guy, con voz cansada

Una pequeña persona, algo débil, entro por la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Gin? – preguntó Lucius al ver a Ginna ahí

- Debes ir a la cama – dijo Sain – estas enferma…

Guy miró a Ginna. La pequeña se veía mucho más delicada de lo que ya era. Esta se acercó a Guy, Guy pudo ver reflejado a si mismo en los ojos de Ginna.

- Lo siento – dijo Ginna – no pude… no pude devolverle su brazo como era

No saben la sorpresa que fue para Guy escuchar eso. Abrió su boca sin decir nada, miró su brazo y después a Ginna.

- No creo – dijo Guy – que sea necesario… disculparse…

Sain cruzo los brazos, miró seriamente esto.

- Realmente – continúo Guy – yo debería darte las gracias

Ginna miró confundida a Guy

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ginna

- Al tener mi brazo – dijo Guy, como intentando parecer animado – puedo buscar alguien que pueda devolverle el movimiento… sino me lo hubieras devuelto, ya no tendría esa opción

La felicidad que apareció en la cara de Ginna, hizo que Sain le perdiera algo de enojo a Guy. Igual, había que entenderlo, no era fácil recuperarse de una caída como la que había tenido.

- Ahora debes ir a descansar – dijo Sain a Ginna – o sino, lo que le pagamos al obispo será inútil

- Ya voy… - dijo Ginna

Sain puso su mano en la cabeza de Ginna, sonrío un momento

- Cuando te recuperes saldremos y te compraré un gran helado – dijo Sain a Ginna – asi que recupérate pronto

- Si! – dijo Ginna alegremente

Sain y Ginna salieron de la pieza al mismo tiempo que Francesca entro con la comida para Guy.

- Bueno – dijo Francesca – cómetela toda, yo debo ir a ver a los niños

- Yo iré más rato – dijo Lucius

Francesca salió. Ahí, Lucius se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Guy.

- Guy… - dijo Lucius – que bueno que estés mejor, estábamos muy preocupados por ti

Guy empezó a comer, el hambre se había apoderado de él un momento.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sain? – preguntó Guy finalmente

- Le preocupa mucho Gin – dijo Lucius

- ¿Gin? – preguntó Guy

- Ginna… - dijo Lucius – desde que ella te curo, ha estado muy enferma… tanto, que Sain se ha gastado todo su sueldo en 2 semanas para traer a un obispo todos los días para que la vea…

- Nunca lo pensé de él – dijo Guy extrañado – no diré que lo conozco, pero todos los que viajamos aquella ves, sabíamos que Sain no era muy responsable que digamos

- La gente puede cambiar… - dijo Lucius – puede cambiar…

- QUE TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO AYUDA – gritó Francesca desde la cocina

- O no… - concluyó Lucius

Guy terminó su comida y durmió un par de horas. Al despertar de nuevo, pensó en lo que había pasado

- No puedo quedarme aquí – pensó Guy – si es que quiero lograr mi sueño… tengo que… - miró su mano que se aun tenía buena – continuar peleando, aunque sea con esta mano…

Decidió levantarse, fue algo difícil en un principio, pero con un poco de ánimo lo logro. Al final, tomó su espada y salió a la llanura.

Hermoso era el día, el lago estaba limpio, el pasto verde, algunos niños jugaban por ahí. Guy movió la espada, pero perdió el equilibrio inmediatamente.

- Auch – dijo Guy al caerse en el suelo

- Debes tener cuidado – dijo Lucius – como tienes un brazo inmóvil se te hará más difícil el equilibrio

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Guy

- Tú usabas el brazo para equilibrarte mientras atacabas con la espada – siguió explicando Lucius – pero no los hacías conciente

Guy miraba algo confundido a Lucius, se paró y decidió continuar

- Debes practicar como moverte primero – dijo Lucius

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – preguntó Guy a Lucius

- Siempre me intereso ser guerrero – dijo Lucius – mi padre fue un mercenario… pero como soy débil, no pude… pero igual, aprendí muchas cosas, aunque más teóricas que otra cosa

- Oh… - dijo Guy - ¿Me ayudarías entonces?

- No sé – dijo Lucius – quizá Sain pueda ayudarte más… él fue caballero en Caelin, quizá tenga algo de entrenamiento con la espada… aunque ya tiene bastante trabajo. Ni hablar yo con los niños…

- Lo haré solo entonces – dijo Guy – siempre lo he hecho solo y lo seguiré haciendo

- Esta bien – dijo Lucius – pero mientras no pases de cierto nivel, por favor, no se te ocurra irte

Guy no entendió bien eso

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Guy

- Estás débil aún – dijo Lucius

- ahh… - dijo Guy

- Hablando de eso – dijo Lucius – a la cama

- Pero me siento bien – dijo Guy

- Oh si claro – dijo Lucius – te hubieras visto esta mañana… a la cama se dijo, no seas niño mal educado

- No soy un niño… - dijo Guy

- Yo soy el jefe de la casa – dijo Lucius – así que a la cama

- Pero… - dijo Guy

- NADA DE PEROS – gritó finalmente Lucius

- Esta… - dijo Guy – bien…

Guy entró al orfanato, Lucius respiró profundo. "Si que tiene energía" Fue lo único que pensó

- Lucius… - dijo una voz

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sain? – preguntó Lucius – si tu turno termina en 3 horas

- El señor Exequiel – así le había tenido que llamar Sain mientras estuviera trabajando para él – saldrá por unas semanas… lo más probable es que me quede toda la semana allá

- Entiendo… - dijo Lucius – cuídate

- Cuida a Ginna – dijo Sain

- Lo haré – respondió Lucius

- Y dile a lady Francesca que pensaré en ella todo el día – dijo Sain – una hermosa mujer nunca será olvidada aunque el tiempo pase o la pasión se opaque

- Son solo unas semanas Sain… - dijo Lucius

- El amor no permite que nos separemos ni siquiera 1 día… - siguió Sain – mi corazón siempre ha palpitado por ella…

- Creo que debes irte ahora Sain – dijo Lucius

- Tienes razón – dijo Sain – Lady Limtia me dio solo media hora para decirles… ¡Nos vemos!

Lucius miró el cielo, suspiró un momento. Todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía quitarle de la cabeza la preocupación por una persona.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo – pensó Lucius – Lord Raymond?

Mientras Sain cabalgaba, vio a un hombre pelirrojo. Aquel hombre pelirrojo se le hacía muy conocido. Decidió no pensar en eso y seguir cabalgando

Esta noche… - pensaba el hombre pelirrojo – esta noche…

Fin del capítulo


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Quieres tu secreto

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 9¿Quieres tu secreto Lord Raymond?**

- ¡Cuidado Lord Raymond! – gritó Lucius

Lucius se interpuso entre Raven y una persona que había salido de los árboles a atacarlo. Al hacerlo, este le lastimó el brazo

- ¡Lucius! – gritó Raven

Raven corrió a atacar a la persona, este hábilmente se escondió entre los árboles. Raven quedó mirando los árboles atentamente, intentando averiguar donde estaba

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Raven, sin dejar de mirar

¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso?. Lucius tomó su brazo lastimado, no era una herida profunda, igual podía mover el brazo. Desde que tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba cerca…

Lucius estaba en el orfanato, había recién hecho que Ginna se durmiera. Miró por la ventana el atardecer.

- La luna esta hermosa… - pensó Lucius

El bosque que estaba cerca del orfanato, el bosque donde Sain encontró a Ginna, ahí miró Lucius un momento. Ese bosque era conocido por su tranquilidad, por sus historias. Una sombra le llamó la atención, era un hombre caminando al lado del bosque. El brillo de su espada, aquella forma de caminar, era inconfundible para Lucius… Al lado de él, hubo un movimiento en el bosque.

- ¡Lo deben estar persiguiendo! - pensó Lucius

Lucius corrió rápidamente, tenía que alcanzarlo. La luz de la luna brillaba en su rubio cabello, pero él solo pensaba en llegar.

Así corrió y llegó ahí, con su Lord Raymond.

- ¿Quién eres? – gritó Raven al bosque tomando fuertemente su espada con las dos manos – sal de dónde estas

Hojas se movieron, una sombra saltó y saltó entre dos arbustos. Raven frunció el ceño más de lo normal, no dejaba de mirar. Lucius tenía la mente en blanco. Una nube tapo por un momento la luz de la luna. La sombra saltó hacía Raven

- ¡No lo harás! – gritó Raven

Se escucho un choque entre espadas, la persona del bosque piso el suelo y se agacho. Intentó con sus piernas hacer perder el equilibrio a Raven, pero la fuerza no lo acompaño. Raven agarró su capa, pero este se la saco rápidamente. Ahí, Lucius pudo ver la cara de esta persona

- Pero… - dijo Lucius

- ¡Pelea frente a frente como los guerreros! – gritó Raven

La persona rió, un viento paso por sus pelos cafés, mientras que la luna hacía brillar sus blancos dientes.

- Buen chiste – dijo la persona – si peleara frente a frente contigo moriría en un instante…

- Ma… - dijo Lucius – Ma-Matthew…

- Maldito… - dijo Raven - ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada que ya no tenga – dijo Matthew, mostrando un montón de papeles

La sorpresa de Raven al ver esos papeles pasó a furia rápidamente. Saltó a pegarle a Matthew. Matthew solo de dedico ha esquivar y a reír al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué pasa Raven? – preguntó Matthew – o mejor dicho, Lord Raymond…

Lucius se quedó sin respiración unos segundos al escuchar a Matthew decir "Lord Raymond". Raven respiro un momento, miró a Matthew a los ojos

- Esos papeles no te interesan… - dijo Raven

- Obviamente – dijo Matthew sonriendo – pero a Lady Limtia si le interesan…

Raven apretó sus dientes, Matthew sonreía como si todo esto fuese un juego.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – dijo Lucius

- Pregúntale a Lord Raymond – dijo Matthew

Raven no movió su vista de Matthew, se veía que aun no quería mirar a Lucius a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Matthew tomando los papeles con las dos manos - ¿Te comió la lengua los ratones?

- ¡Ya verás… – gritó Raven

- ¡Alto! – interrumpió Matthew – o sino rompo los papeles

Lucius vio que Raven se paralizó al escuchar eso. Raven tragó saliva.

- ¿Acaso Lucius no sabe nada? – preguntó Matthew – yo que pensaba que te estaría ayudando…

- Este asunto no le incumbe a Lucius… - dijo Raven – ahora pásame los papeles si es que aprecias tu vida…

- Qué directo – dijo Matthew - ¿Qué acaso él no fue parte de la casa de Cormwell¿No fue tu compañero por mucho tiempo?

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Raven

No saben la confusión que estaba en la cabeza de Lucius en ese momento.

- Lord Raymond… - dijo Lucius despacio

De repente, Matthew se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estómago a alguien que estaba detrás de él.

- ¿Qué no te dije que no eres bueno – dijo Matthew – con las técnicas de los ladrones?

Lucius abrió al boca, mientras Raven aprovechó de saltar hacía Matthew. La persona que había intentado atacar por atrás a Matthew era Guy, el cual calló al suelo por el golpe. Lucius corrió hacia Matthew

Raven intentó agarrar los papeles, pero Matthew movía ese brazo casi como si fuera un espagueti al frente de sus ojos. Matthew saltó rápidamente, intentando hacer distancia entre él y Raven

- ¿Estas bien Guy? – preguntó Lucius

- Sabia que algo pasaba… - dijo Guy algo débil en el suelo, se veía que aun no se recuperaba – cuando te vi salir…

Matthew no lograba hacer la distancia que quería con Raven. Raven se movía lo más rápido que podía. Entre saltos y saltos, Matthew entro al bosque.

- ¡No escaparas! - gritó Raven entrando al bosque

- Síguelo – dijo Guy a Lucius

- Pero… - dijo Lucius

- Yo estaré bien – dijo Guy – ve y cuida al hermano de Priscilla…

Lucius quedó muy extrañado al escuchar de Guy eso. Igual salió corriendo entre el bosque.

Raven tenía el gran problema de que Matthew no mantenía una ruta fija, hasta parecía de repente estar detrás de él ¿Acaso estaba jugando?

- ¿Quieres tu secreto Lord Raymond? – escuchó Raven en su oído

- Pero que… - dijo Raven

Matthew saltó sobre sus hombros, Raven intentó agarrarle el tobillo pero no alcanzo. Matthew puso rápidamente sus pies en la llanura al otro lado del bosque

- Maldita sea… - dijo Raven corriendo hacía Matthew

La sonrisa de Matthew ya desesperaba a Raven. Además de agarrar sus papeles, lo que más quería era apretarle el cuello para que dejara de sonreír. Justo cuando pensaba en eso, Matthew se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, una luz del cielo se interpuso en el camino

- Lucius… - pensó Raven

- Vengo a ayudarte Lord Raymond – dijo Lucius saliendo del bosque - ¡Y ni siquiera pienses en negar mi ayuda!

Raven no contestó, se limitó a agarrarle un brazo al desconcertado Matthew.

- Ahora sí me pasarás esos papeles… - dijo Raven

Un gran viento empezó a soplar. Raven y Matthew sentían sus pelos en medio de su mirada. Raven levantó su mano para agarrar los papeles.

- Ni lo intentes… - grito una voz detrás de Lucius – Rave…

Lucius se dio vuelta, vio a una distancia moderada a un arquero. El cual, parecía que había estado escondido en el bosque durante este tiempo. Raven miró la escena furioso.

- ¿Qué hace este idiota aquí? – pensó Raven al ver al arquero

- Vamos Rave – dijo el arquero – suelta a Matthew o sino le disparo a Lucius

- No puedes ser Will… - pensó Lucius

La respuesta de Raven no demoró, soltó a Matthew. Este se distanció de Raven unos 10 pasos.

- ¡Así se hace Rave! – dijo Will sonriendo

- Eso fue una jugada sucia… - dijo Raven – ahora… baja el arco…

Will hizo lo que Raven le ordenó, miraba esto como si fuera un juego, igual que Matthew. A Raven no le gustaba eso. Lucius junto sus manos en su pecho, las apunto al cielo

- ¡Dame el poder de la luz! – pensó Lucius después de recitar unas frases - ¡Sta Elimine!

Muy tarde se dio cuenta Will que ese ataque era para él. Iba a levantar su arco, pero le llegó directamente el golpe.

- ¡Yo me puedo defender Lord Raymond! – gritó Lucius – ¡Usted no se preocupe por mi!

- Yo le diría que se preocupara de si mismo – se escuchó una voz

Un rápido galopar se interpuso entre Raven y Matthew. Este sacó una lanza e intento pegarle a Raven. Como buen guerrero, Raven tomó su espada y desvió la trayectoria de la lanza. Pero el jinete levantó de nuevo su lanza rápidamente y tomó distancia de Raven.

- ¡No huyas cobarde! – gritó Raven

- Lady Limtia te espera en su mansión – dijo el jinete

- Tú… - dijo Raven

- ¡Sain! – gritó Lucius - ¿Qué pasa?

- Lady Limtia – siguió Sain – te espera… y recuerda, si le tocas un pelo… estas muerto

Raven frunció más el ceño, miró fijamente a Sain. Sain tiró de las riendas de su caballo y se retiró. El silencio volvió a invadir la llanura

- Maldito… - dijo Raven – me distrajo para que Matthew escapara con los papeles… también ese idiota de Will escapó…

- Lord Raymond… - dijo Lucius

- Vete – respondió Raven, sin mirar a Lucius

- ¡No lo haré! – gritó Lucius - ¡No lo haré¡Quiero saber en que ha estado¡Qué pasa ahora!

Lucius se puso al frente de Raven

- Quiero saber… - dijo Lucius mientras Raven corría su cabeza para no mirarlo a la cara – Por que no me mira a la cara…

Raven cerró los ojos

- Eres peor que un niño… - dijo Raven

- ¡Quiero saber! – gritó Lucius

- Es porque… - dijo Raven sin abrir los ojos, con un temblor en su hablar – te tengo miedo

- ¿Ah? – dijo Lucius confundido

Fin del capítulo


	10. Capítulo 10: Eso era, Lucius

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 10: Eso era, Lucius**

Estaban muy cerca de enfrentarse a Nergal. Largas batallas habían pasado, los guerreros anhelaban el júbilo de la victoria. Pero antes debían derrotar a Nergal. En cierto momento, antes de abrirse la puerta donde saldrían los Morph de Loyd y Linus, Lucius se acercó al obispo Renauld.

- ¿Obispo Renauld? – pregunto Lucius, a las espaldas del obispo

- Lucius. – dijo Renauld

- ¿Te he hecho algo malo? – Preguntó Lucius - ¿Te he ofendido de alguna forma?

Al escuchar eso, un joven de pelos rojos y mirada seria observó la escena. Había estado muy cerca del rubio, pero no se había querido hablar con él. "Es mejor que este con el obispo, lo mantendrá lejos de primera fila" pensaba.

Un silencio entró entres los dos sirvientes de Santa Elimine, Lucius pestaño.

- Si así fuera… - continuó Lucius algo triste – de verdad que… Por favor… perdóname

Lucius calló al suelo. El joven pelirrojo dio un paso para ayudarlo, pero el obispo reaccionó rápidamente y lo tomó. Raven se detuvo y siguió observando.

- ¡Lucius! – gritó preocupado Renauld - ¡Contrólate!

- Sí… – dijo Lucius recomponiéndose – lo… siento

- Ah, tu enfermedad… - dijo Renauld – Perdóname…

- Obispo Renauld – dijo Lucius algo extrañado - ¿Por qué me pides… perdón?... Este azote de mi alma… es por mi propia culpa…

- No hables… – dijo Renauld seriamente – te agotarás

- Ah… - dijo Lucius cerrando los ojos – perdón…

- Se ha dormido… - dijo Renauld mirando la calma de la respiración de Lucius

Silencio, Raven miraba algo preocupado a Lucius, aunque, se veía que estaría bien. La calma que entro en ese momento, una atmósfera extraña para este momento, hizo sentir por un momento a Raven de que no estaban en guerra. Renauld no parecía pensar en eso.

- Perdóname, hijo… - dijo Renauld rompiendo el delicado cristal que era el silencio – En aquel entonces… - cerró los ojos, unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – solo pensaba en mi mismo… - abrió los ojos a la mitad – Cometí barbaridades en mis ansias por recuperar a mi amigo perdido… - respiró un momento, cerró los ojos de nuevo – y por saciar mi monstruosa avaricia. – tragó saliva, miró un momento el techo, algunas lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos caían por sus mejillas – Incluso sacrifiqué… la vida de personas…

Raven no entendía, el obispo se veía muy triste, Lucius seguía como dormido. Siguió observando.

- Perdóname – dijo Renauld bajando la cabeza - Por favor, perdóname… por favor…

- Te perdono – dijo Lucius, sin abrir los ojos

La sorpresa de Raven y Renauld en ese momento fue grande.

- Pero si… - dijo Renauld sorprendido

- Te perdono – dijo Lucius, abriendo sus hermosos ojos celestes

- Pero… - dijo Renauld, esquivando la mirada de Lucius – no te imaginas todo el mal que he causado – cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y gritó - ¡Fui yo! Yo mate a tu padre… - mientras decía lo último, su voz iba perdiendo volumen lentamente

Raven quedó pasmado ¿Cómo¿Cómo Lucius podía perdonas tan fácil a la persona que había acabado con su padre? Su cuerpo quedó helado de solo pensar en eso "¿Cómo?" Era lo único que pensaba Raven. Raven decidió no continuar escuchando, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que algo así pudiera pasar.

- Aun así – interrumpió Lucius – siento tú pesar, y se asemeja al mío…

Eso fue, lo último que escucho Raven de Lucius, en aquella aventura…

- Cuando escuche eso… – dijo Raven, no podía articular palabra

- Lo siento – dijo Lucius – no quise provocar eso…

- ¡Ya deja de decir lo siento por todo! – gritó Raven - ¿No sabes que eso cansa?

- Lo-o siento… - dijo Lucius, casi como muletilla

- …

Los animales del bosque empezaron a moverse, sintieron la tranquilidad que necesitaban para hacer su noche habitual. Lucius cerró los ojos.

- Parece que fui de nuevo un idiota – dijo Raven

- ¿Ah? – dijo Lucius abriendo los ojos

- Yo vivo por una venganza – dijo Raven – por eso, se me hacía difícil aceptar que alguien perdonara tan fácil la muerte de sus padres… especialmente frente de quién la ejecutó

- Lord Raymond… - dijo Lucius

- Yo lo habría hecho pedazos con mi espada – dijo Raven – no habría quedado ni un pedazo de él… no se me hace posible que lo hayas perdonado

- Realmente yo… - dijo Lucius

Lucius no supo completar la frase ¿Qué podía decir en ese momento?

- Yo te dije que tenía miedo de perder a mi familia… - dijo Raven – por un idiota miedo la perdí…

Raven cerró los ojos un momento, apretó un poco los dientes. Definitivamente, no le gustaba aceptar que tenía miedo, pero aquella frase había salido de su boca muy sincera. Ni él mismo había entendido el porque.

- No se preocupe – interrumpió Lucius – entiendo… es fácil tenerle miedo a alguien que puede hacer algo que… uno no puede

Lucius miró a Raven y sonrió. Raven, puso una expresión más seria, pero no quedaba otra.

- ¡Joven Lucius! – se escuchó una voz gritar desde el bosque

- ¡Francesca! – gritó Lucius hacía el bosque

En ese momento, salió repentinamente Guy del bosque.

- Aquí están – dijo Guy, el cual parecía mejor

- ¡Que bien! – gritó Francesca saliendo del bosque

Francesca miró a Lucius, ignorando por completo a Raven.

- ¡Su brazo esta lastimado! – dijo Francesca acercando al brazo de Lucius un bastón – déjeme intentar curarlo por favor, traje mi bastón

- Gracias… - dijo Lucius

Ahí, Lucius miró a Raven, este miraba hacía el horizonte. Ahí, miró a Guy, este miraba a Raven.

- La herida era leve – dijo Francesca – así que la pude curar… ¡Me alegra tanto que este bien!

Lucius le dedico una sonrisa a Francesca, esta sonrió feliz, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Francesca miró seriamente a Lucius.

- Ahora debe explicarme que pasa aquí – dijo Francesca a Lucius

- Yo me retiró – dijo Raven inmediatamente

- Yo creo que al que hay que preguntarle que pasa es a Raven – dijo Guy

Nada salía de la boca de Lucius, no sabía si preguntarle ahora a Raven lo que pasaba entre él y la Sra. Limtia sería lo correcto. Francesca miró al único personaje que no conocía, al tal Raven que decía Guy.

- Si usted es el culpable de que el joven Lucius – dijo Francesca seriamente – entre en peligro, sufrirá el castigo de mi parte

Raven levantó una ceja extrañado ¿Acaso esto era una broma? Esta mujer no podría tocarle ni un pelo en una batalla. Francesca lo miraba decidida. Guy se acercó a Lucius.

- ¿Esto es seguro? – preguntó Guy en voz baja a Lucius

Lucius no respondió. Raven levantó los hombros, los bajo y se dio vuelta, no quería perder más tiempo.

- ¿Con que me ignoras? – dijo Francesca levantando su bastón como si fuera una hacha para el combate - ¡prepárate!

Francesca movió su bastón de tal manera de que le pegaría a Raven en la cabeza. Como es lógico, Raven pudo detenerla solo usando una mano

- Mujer testaruda… - dijo Raven

- Te engañe! – gritó Francesca de inmediato

Francesca lanzó unos polvos en la cara de Raven. Raven estornudo unas dos veces.

- ¡Francesca! – gritó Lucius al ver eso - ¿Qué haces?

- Solo le di unos polvos de la verdad – dijo Francesca – ahora nos contestará todo lo que le preguntemos

- ¡Espectacular! – dijo Guy

Raven tragó saliva. Siempre se preguntó porque en ese momento no salió corriendo, quizá su orgullo no lo dejaba.

- Ahora – dijo Francesca – empiezo con el interrogatorio

Guy y Lucius se miraron algo extrañados, Francesca no sabía nada de lo sucedido ¿Qué le iba a preguntar a Raven?. Raven mantenía su cara seria, aunque se le notaba algo incómodo. Francesca respiró un momento

- ¿Tienes hermanos? – preguntó Francesca, Raven la miró extrañado - ¿Sabías que eres muy guapo? – Raven miró a Lucius como preguntando ¿De dónde sacaste ha esta loca? - ¿Eres Gay¡Por favor no por Santa Elimine¿No me digas que estas enamorado del joven Lucius, es algo extraño verlos aquí esta noche – Raven miró para el lado, no quería abrir la boca - ¿Tuviste alguna novia alguna ves? – Raven no entendía a que iba todo esto - ¿Sabes que tener cara seria no atrae a las mujeres? - ¿Qué acaso a Raven le importaba eso ahora? - ¿De dónde eres¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres¿Cómo el joven Lucius? – Lucius tosió al escuchar eso, no le gustó esa comparación - ¿Qué piensas de mi?

- ¡Qué estas loca! – gritó Raven interrumpiendo el interrogatorio de Francesca

Francesca miró seriamente a Raven, Raven no cambió su habitual expresión seria.

- ¿Y las demás preguntas? – preguntó Guy - ¿No las responderá?

- No he perfeccionado los polvos – dijo Francesca – él puede callar si le da la gana…

Raven sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que mejor podía hacer. Lucius se acercó a Raven.

- Creo que me debes una explicación – dijo Lucius – de que relación tienes con la señora Limtia

No iba a decir nada, Raven no quería decir nada, no tenía porque.

- Sea lo que sea – dijo Lucius, viendo que Raven no quería decir nada – igual te ayudaré

- Yo también – dijo Guy levantando su espada – no creo que sea algo malo, siendo del hermano de Priscilla

- Cuenten conmigo – dijo Francesca levantando su bastón – ya le pedí a Miana que cuidará a los niños

Esto si que era ridículo para Raven. ¿Qué más ridículo que esto?

- ¿Qué acaso están locos? - dijo Raven mirando a Lucius – sabes perfectamente que no eres muy fuerte Lucius – miró a Guy – tú estas con un brazo herido – miró a Francesca – no creo que sirvas de nada

- Eso es lo que crees – dijo Francesca

- Sabes que soy testarudo – dijo Lucius – sabes que no quiero abandonarte

- No puedo quedarme con los brazos… - dijo Guy – em, brazo, cruzado si ustedes van a pelear

Esto ya colmaba por completo la paciencia de Raven.

- No creo que me ayuden – dijo Raven sin pensar – a castigar a Limtia por lo que le robó a mis padres

- Ha – dijo Lucius entendiendo todo – ya entendí… estas buscando a la gente que le pidió dinero a tus padres y los llevaron a robar a la liga de Lycia

Raven se pegó con la mano en la cara. Odiaba que pasará eso.

- En un pequeño viaje a Ostia – dijo Lucius – me encontré a Lord Oswin… él me contó lo sucedido, que les quitaron el título por eso… fue una lástima que se suicidaran después de que le quitaran en título… eran muy buena gente

Francesca y Guy entendían muy poco, pero al ver la expresión de Lucius no se atrevieron a preguntar.

- Esos papeles tienen que ver con eso – dijo Lucius – no tienes porque ocultarlo

Raven respiró un momento, Lucius lo tenía acorralado

- Los papeles – continuó Raven – comprueban que Limtia le pidió dinero a mis padres para curar la enfermedad de su hija, una niña que, según los otros papeles que me conseguí. Murió 10 años antes de que dejara de pedirles dinero… Ella… maldita…

- Haremos justicia por eso entonces – dijo Guy

- No entendí nada – dijo Francesca – pero si el joven Lucius esta comprometido en esto, yo ayudaré

Lucius sonrió, Raven cerró los ojos.

- Con estos aliados – dijo Raven – definitivamente no necesito enemigos…

Matthew, Will y Sain estaban parados en un gran salón de la gran mansión de Limtia. Will miraba curioso una pintura que estaba colgada. La pintura era de una joven niña, una niña hermosa.

- ¿Sabes quién es ella Matthew? – Preguntó Will algo curioso

- Según sé – dijo Matthew – es la difunta hija de lady Limtia, mucho no se sabe de ella, además de que era enfermiza

- Ah… - dijo Will – en el cuadro parece que era una niña muy alegre

- Lo era – interrumpió Sain, mirando la pintura

- ¿Ah? – Matthew y Will estaban extrañados por la respuesta de Sain

- Ilana siempre sonreía – dijo Sain – siempre lo hacía…

Fin del capítulo

Algunas aclaraciones:

Se preguntarán ¿De dónde saque lo de los padres de Raven? Pues, eso sale en las conversaciones de Oswin y Priscilla. Lo demás, es inventado mío


	11. Capítulo 11: Ataque a la mansión

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 11: Ataque a la mansión**

- ¿Joven Kent¿Joven Kent?... ¿Esta bien?

- ¿uh? – dijo Kent despertando - ¿qué paso?

- Lo encontré durmiendo arriba de unos papeles, debería tomarse un descanso

Kent respiró profundo. Se sentía cansado, pero veía la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer y…

- No podrá terminar todo sino descansa

- Uff… - dijo Kent, después miró a la señora que tenía al frente - ¿Qué hace usted aquí ha estas horas?

- Me preocupe un poco por usted… mi hijo siempre decía que en cualquier momento te enfermarías trabajando tanto

- Ese Sain… - dijo Kent levantándose y estirándose un poco - gracias por su preocupación

- Tranquilo – dijo la madre de Sain – además¡Desde que su padre quedó viudo esta cada ves más guapo!

- Eh… - dijo Kent algo descolocado por ese comentario, no podía replicar nada, igual, la madre de Sain era viuda – gracias por todo…

Kent caminó hacía la puerta. Le dijo al guardia de turno que se iba a tomar la mañana.

- Yo me voy pequeño – dijo la madre de Sain – cuídese

Aquella sonrisa pícara, era la de Sain. Sí, Sain era igual a su madre. Kent caminó un poco, recién estaba amaneciendo… Ahí vio un campo. Unos aprendices de jinetes practicaban ahí. Kent recordó algo del pasado… Cuando Sain y Kent hacían lo mismo, cuando su único sueño era lograr ser caballero (bueno, el de él, Sain siempre pensó en mujeres).

Una brisa fresca sintió Kent en su cara, un momento de silencio, su mente estaba en blanco. Los jinetes seguían practicando. Ahí, vio una pequeña acercarse a ellos. La pequeña hablaba con los aprendices muy animosamente ¿Qué pretendía?. Los aprendices se miraron confusos entre ellos.

- Se parece… - pensó Kent – al día en que Ilana nos pidió aprender a montar un caballo…

Ilana, sí, se había acordado de la pequeña Ilana. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Cuando la conocieron. Era una niña, algo poco interesante para Sain, así que si había una mujer cerca, prefería ir a cortejarla. Pero para el noble Kent, al cual no le importaba si era mujer o niña, daba lo mismo. Así que se dedico a enseñarle a montar caballo un tiempo.

- Fue una lástima… - pensó Kent – que fuera tan enfermiza… hubiera sido una gran jinete…

¿Para que pensaba en eso ahora? Ni idea. El amanecer estaba terminando. Kent cerró los ojos y sintió el viento

- Veamos – dijo Raven, el cual ya había perdido la esperanza de deshacerse de los 3 aliados que había conseguido – somos pocos, así que hay que planear muy bien esto… Lo primero que haremos será crear un algo que los distraiga…

Guy levantó la mano, la movía impacientemente. Raven miró, pero se hizo el que no había visto nada.

- Yo puedo encargarme de esa parte – dijo Guy - ahí ustedes entran

- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Lucius – recién te estas recuperando…

- Prometo correr si no me puedo con la situación – respondió Guy – igual, mis piernas siguen en perfectas condiciones

A Raven no le gustaba la idea, pero sabía que frente ha este trío de testarudos no se podía hacer mucho.

- Esta bien… - dijo Raven – has lo que quieras, pero nadie va a responder si te pasa algo

Guy asintió. Francesca cruzó los brazos y Lucius respiró profundo.

- Si es que mi memoria no falla – dijo Raven – la forma más rápida de llegar a la pieza de Limtia es entrando por la puerta principal

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Guy

- Entre los papeles también estaba el mapa de la mansión… - respondió Raven

- Ah… - dijo Guy - ¿Y por qué lo tenías?

- Por si tenía que entrar ahí adentro – respondió Raven, el cual se acordó que los efectos del polvo seguían sobre él – y ahora deja de preguntar

- Tendremos que entrar directamente entonces – dijo Lucius – por lo tanto, debes armar algo bien grande Guy, algo que no se pueda arreglar en poco tiempo

- Tranquilos, Guy podrá hacerlo – dijo Guy muy seguro

Todo esta listo, el plan era demasiado simple. Raven sabía eso, un plan simple tiene sus ventajas y desventajas… Lucius, Francesca y Raven se escondieron en unos arbustos que estaban cerca. Se veían los guardias parados en la puerta.

- ¿Cómo Guy pretende entrar? – preguntó Francesca

- Al idiota no se le ocurrió preguntar… - dijo Raven – definitivamente esto será un desastre…

- Hay que tomar la ventaja de que – dijo Lucius – Guy debe hacer un desastre

Estaba amaneciendo, Guy recorría lo más sigilosamente que podía los alrededores de la mansión pensando que podía hacer. No podía entrar tan fácilmente, con su brazo no se le hacía fácil saltar las cercas.

- Veamos… - dijo Guy pensando – algo grande… muy grande…

Pasaron unos 10 minutos. Raven estaba molesto de que Guy no hubiera dado rastros. Lucius miraba preocupado a Raven. Francesca miró hacía el extremo izquierdo de la mansión.

- ¡Hay un... – gritó Francesca pero Raven le tapó la boca rápidamente

- Cállate – dijo Raven despacio – ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

Ahí, Raven miró hacía donde estaba mirando Francesca. En unos árboles ubicados en el extremo izquierdo de la mansión, había empezado un incendio.

- Por fin algo inteligente que hiciera… - pensó Raven

Los guardias quedaron estupefactos mirando el incendio. Ahí, Raven avanzó rápidamente hacía ellos, golpeó al primero, dejándolo en el suelo. Cuando iba por el segundo vio que se lo habían ganado

- ¡Toma¡Toma¡Toma! – gritaba Francesca pegándole con su bastón al guardia

Raven notó mucho dolor en la cara de ese guardia. "Parece que realmente si es fuerte" pensó Raven en ese momento, aunque si le preguntaran, no abriría la boca (Ya que como no puede negar nada…). Sacudió su cabeza y miró el cerrojo. Empezó a pegarle al cerrojo con su espada hasta romperlo. Lucius vigilaba si es que alguien los veía

Adentro era un caos. Los árboles que había quemado Guy eran unos almendros muy apreciados por Limtia. Así que ordenó que todos fueran a intentar apagarlos. Sain y Will iban a obedecer cuando…

- Esperen – dijo Matthew – esto es sospechoso

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Will

- Es la técnica del sebo… - dijo Matthew – es la más básica de las tácticas… si es que vamos todos a apagar el fuego, Lady Limtia estará desprotegida

- Pero ella dijo… - dijo Will

- Matthew tiene razón – dijo Sain – los demás pueden apagar el fuego

Limtia se había ido a su pieza en lo alto de la mansión. De ahí, miraba como sus preciosos Almendros se quemaban.

- Maldita sea… - pensaba Limtia

Lucius movió su mano e hizo que unas luces cayeran del cielo. Unos pocos guardias se habían percatado de su presencia. Raven abrió la reja después de romper el cerrojo y saltó al frente para pelear contra los guardias.

Cuatro lanzas apuntaban hacía el corazón de Raven. Aunque este se movía evitándolas. Aunque, si seguía así, no podría atacar.

- ¡Cuidado Raven! – gritó Francesca

Raven se movió rápidamente cuando escuchó eso, ahí vio que Francesca le lanzó unos polvos a los guardias

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Raven

- Polvos que dan picazón – dijo Francesca mientras miraba a los guardias en el suelo desesperados por la picazón

Ahí, Raven vio un brillo del filo de un hacha detrás de Francesca. Empujó a Francesca a un lado e interpuso su espada, deteniendo el golpe del hacha. Francesca rodó en el suelo. Ahí, Lucius aprovechó de invocar de nuevo los poderes de Santa Elimine y atacar a aquel hombre.

Otro incendio, pero ahora en los árboles del extremo derecho. Raven miró hacía los lados, los sirvientes corrían a ver lo de los incendios. Miró a Lucius y después a Francesca, los dos asintieron y salieron hacía la puerta principal.

- ¡No tan rápido!

Al frente de ellos, estaba Sain, en la puerta para entrar a la mansión. Cenizas se movían en el aire. Sain agarró fuertemente su lanza.

- ¡No entrometas a Lucius y a Francesca en esto! – gritó Sain

- ¡No creas que yo quise eso! – gritó Raven de respuesta

Raven no esperó más, corrió hacía Sain. Pero su correr fue interrumpido por una flecha que calló del cielo

- ¡Mira bien por donde caminas Rave! – gritó Will desde un balcón del segundo piso

Lucius iba a invocar de nuevo los poderes de Santa Elimine, pero sintió una sombra detrás de él y una espada en su espalda.

- No te creas tan listo Lucius… - dijo Matthew

La espada de Raven y la lanza de Sain se cruzaban mucho. Los dos habían logrado hacerse algo de daño, pero sus corazones seguían peleando.

Francesca saltó a pegarle a Matthew, haciendo que este dejara a Lucius y se escabullera más lejos. Una flecha se cruzo entre Lucius y Francesca. Raven vio preocupado eso. Sain aprovechó eso para darle con su lanza directo en el hombro.

- AAAAAAAaaaaahhhhgggggrrrr – gritó Raven tocando su hombro

- ¡Lord Raymond! – gritó Lucius al escuchar eso

Sain enterró la lanza tan fuerte que atravesó para el otro lado del hombro. Raven, con la mano que no sostenía su espada, agarró la lanza y empezó ha empujarla para sacarla. Lucius corría, pero una flecha llegó hacía él. Aunque, para la sorpresa de Lucius, lo único que hizo la flecha fue engancharle la ropa al suelo.

- ¡No te muevas Lucius! – gritó Will desde arriba

Francesca había intentado ya 4 veces darle con unos polvos a Matthew, pero no podía. Matthew, al ver que se cansaba, se acercó a ella de a poco.

Sain retiró su lanza. Raven se trago su grito de dolor, aunque soltó la lanza. Raven tocó su hombro. Lucius intentó invocar los poderes de Sta. Elimine de nuevo, pero las flechas de Will lo interrumpían.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhh – gritó Francesca

Matthew había logrado pegarle a Francesca. Francesca tenía un corte en sus piernas, lo cual la hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡Francesca! – gritó Lucius

Por cada movimiento que hacía Lucius, una flecha se atravesaba al frente de él. No, no podía seguir así, tenía que correr con las flechas o sin las flechas. Lucius rajo su ropa enganchada por la flecha en el suelo y empezó ha correr hacía Francesca. Matthew vio esto con cara divertida.

Raven levantó su espada y continuó enfrentando a Sain. Se veía que Raven había perdido algo de agilidad. Una flecha rasguño la mejilla de Lucius. Matthew intento empezar a correr.

- ¡No lo harás! – gritó Francesca, agarrándole la pierna a Matthew

- Oh no… – dijo Matthew apretando los dientes

Lucius sintió como otra flecha atravesaba su pelo, pero no se desconcentró, invocó los poderes de Santa Elimine y lanzó su poder hacía Matthew. Matthew no pudo reaccionar, recibiendo del golpe en toda su magnitud.

Espada arriba, espada abajo, Raven empezó a ver borroso. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre ¡Maldita sea! No podía perder tan pronto. Raven decidió hacer algo desesperado, aprovechando un ataque fallido de Sain, se invistió, pegándole al caballo con todo su cuerpo.

Sain calló al suelo. El golpe fue muy sorpresivo para él. Rodó hasta pegarse con la pared de la mansión. A Raven le costó un poco recuperar el equilibrio para poder ir a atacar a Sain.

Después del ataque a Matthew, Lucius sintió una flecha que tiró de su capa, después otra que tiró de la ropa en su brazo

- ¿Acaso Will no pretende matarme? – pensó Lucius

Lucius calló al suelo. Francesca vio eso mientras intentaba pararse. Raven atacó directo a Sain, este uso la armadura de su brazo como escudo para detener el ataque.

El sudor de todos en esta batalla era visible, estaban dando su todo para ganar.

- ¡Voy a ayudarle Joven Lucius! – gritó Francesca, la cual apenas se podía parar por el corte que le había hecho Matthew

Matthew recobró el conocimiento. Se paró lentamente. Francesca no había notado eso, solo miraba como Will lanzaba flechas y enganchaba cada ves más la ropa de Lucius en la tierra. Lucius estaba inmóvil, no podía moverse.

- Por favor ayúdanos… - pensó Lucius - ¡Santa Elimine!

No hubo ningún milagro en este momento. Sain se paró y tomó su lanza. Raven no dudaba en atacarlo. En el suelo, estaban parecidos. Sain, como buen jinete, no tenía la costumbre de moverse en el suelo cuando atacaba, el casi nunca usaba sus piernas. Sain parecía una estatua que movía sus brazos rápidamente para atacar y evitar ataques. Al notar esto, Raven decidió atacarle las piernas.

Matthew iba a correr a ayudar a Sain, pero sintió algo de calor. ¡Alguien le estaba quemando la capa! Matthew lanzó lejos su capa rápidamente y miró quién era. Detrás de él, estaba Guy con una antorcha

No saben la sorpresa de Raven al ver que Sain saltó ante su ataque. Aunque, el saltó no fue muy afortunado, ya que termino encima del mismo Raven. Raven y Sain cayeron al suelo, rebotando 2 veces.

Guy estaba agitado, había corrido todo el terreno de la mansión. Tiró la antorcha y tomó su espada. Matthew miró extrañado eso

- ¿No tomabas la espada con la otra mano? – preguntó Matthew

- Este es mi entrenamiento para ser ambidiestro – contestó Guy

- Una batalla no es un entrenamiento… - dijo Matthew

Como saben, Matthew es un ladrón, no un guerrero, así que lo primero que intentó fue evitar la batalla. Will le ayudó con unas cuantas flechas en el camino de Guy. Guy usó sus ágiles piernas para perseguir a Matthew.

Francesca empezó a observar eso. Había logrado dar recién 2 pasos hacía donde estaba Lucius.

- Tal ves… - dijo Francesca

Francesca empezó a correr como podía, acercándose a Lucius. Will no se demoró en lanzarle unas flechas a sus ropas para dejarla en el suelo.

Sain, quién había quedado arriba, levantó su tronco y sus brazos junto su lanza para enterrarla en la pierna de Raven. El golpe no fue muy certero, pero si le rasguño algo y le agarró la ropa. Raven levantó su espada y le pegó directo al hombro de Sain. Sain hubiera quedado muy mal.

Lucius empezó ha hacer fuerza para liberarse de las flechas, quería aprovechar que Will no lo miraba. Aunque, su fuerza no era mucha. Francesca agarró la flecha de Will y la lanzó lejos. Francesca empezó ha arrastrarse hacía Lucius.

Matthew corría velozmente en círculos, quería marear a Guy. Guy se detuvo, su trenza estaba en la mira de Will. Will lanzo su flecha, Guy la evitó.

- No podré atrapar a Matthew – pensó Guy – mejor ayudo a Lucius…

Guy corrió hacía Lucius, ninguna de las flechas de Will logró tocarlo.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, Sain le había pegado un combo directo en la cara de Raven. Raven iba a atacar de nuevo con su espada, pero Sain agarró su brazo. Raven empezó a pegarle a Sain con la pierna que podía mover. Pero Sain resistía todos los golpes. Raven no podía mover el brazo del hombro lastimado ya.

Matthew decidió detenerse un poco. Estaba cansado, el golpe de Lucius lo había dejado algo mal. Igual, no quiso perder el tiempo y miró donde estaba Guy. Guy le estaba quitando las flechas a Lucius lo más rápido que podía mientras evitaba las flechas de Will.

- Este tipo es más escurridizo de lo que pensé… - dijo Will a si mismo en el balcón

Lucius sintió que se podía mover, Will empezó a dispararle a Lucius en ese momento. Matthew corrió hacía Lucius.

- No lo harás! – gritó Guy poniéndose entre Matthew y Lucius

Una flecha rasgó la ropa de Francesca. Esta miraba a Lucius en el suelo. Lucius buscó desesperadamente a Raven. Cuando lo vio, vio como si algo hubiera detenido el tiempo en la pelea de Sain y Raven. Sain tenía agarrado el cuello y el brazo de Raven. Raven empezó a moverse, intentaba liberarse.

Sain no lo dejaría, se veía que cada ves apretaba más el cuello de Raven. Las flechas de Will ya no le importaban a Lucius. Empezó a correr hacía donde estaban Raven y Lucius, pero con un rápido movimiento, Matthew hizo que cayera al suelo. Lucius levantó su cabeza rápidamente.

Los movimientos de Raven se hacían cada ves más lentos… más lentos… más lentos… hasta que, dejo de moverse. Sain soltó el brazo, este calló como si fuera un saco de papas.

- No… - dijo Lucius con lágrimas en los ojos – no… no puede ser…

Una sombra, salió de la casa. Will logró darle a la trenza de Guy. Aquella sombra, era Limtia.

- Tuviste que morir – dijo Limtia mirando a Raven – para entender de que no podías evitar mi misión…

Lucius corrió lo más que pudo ¡No era posible! Sain cerró los ojos, jadeaba…

- ¡Lord Raymond! – gritó Lucius

Limtia subió sus brazos, invocó el poder de la naturaleza y lanzó fuego hacía Lucius. Lucius ni siquiera intentó esquivar. Calló al suelo

- Lord Raymond… - dijo Lucius en el suelo, esperando que esto solo fuera una pesadilla

Fin del capítulo


	12. Capítulo 12: ¿Venganza?

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 12¿Venganza?**

La pequeña Ginna había despertado, ni siquiera estaba amaneciendo. Busco en las habitaciones, no encontró ni a Lucius, ni a Francesca… ni a Guy… y menos a Sain. ¿Qué habría pasado con ellos? Se vistió y fue hacía la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas pequeña? – preguntó una voz femenina

- Yo-o – dijo Ginna

- Lo siento – dijo la voz apareciendo – soy Miana, una amiga de Francesca, me pidió que los cuidara… ¿Eres nueva en el orfanato?

- Si-i – contestó Ginna

- Aun puedes dormir un tiempo – dijo Miana – ve a la cama

- Pero… - dijo Ginna

- Tranquila – dijo Miana – ellos son grandes, nada ocurrirá

Si… son grandes… Pensaba Ginna, claro, son grandes… Su hermana era grande y murió en una noche, como aquella.

Lucius pestañaba rápidamente, intentaba pensar que esto era una pesadilla. Se sentó y miró hacía Lord Raymond. Sain se había parado.

- Maldito… - dijo Guy enojado – ¡No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste al hermano de Prisilla!

Guy iba a correr, pero una flecha cruzó cerca de sus mejillas, dejándolo indefenso para que Matthew le diera un certero golpe en el cuello. Cayendo inconsciente

- ¡Guy! – gritó Francesca

- Ustedes ya perdieron – gritó Sain – él único que podía hacernos frente ya calló

Limtia se reía en sus adentros. Ver a Raven en el suelo era una gran satisfacción. Por fin, aquel que quería detener su misión estaba ahí tirado. Lucius miraba a Raven, su mirada era perdida, desesperada… No entendía ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado eso?

Sain bajó la cabeza un momento, después miró a Limtia.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Limtia

- Lady Limtia… - dijo Sain – quisiera… si podía pagarme… yo ya le explique que estaría aquí hasta reunir una cierta cantidad de dinero

- Entiendo – dijo Limtia sacando una bolsa y tirándola a Sain – aquí tienes los primeros 20000… mañana ven a cobrar los otros

- Si – afirmó Sain

Lady Limtia sonreía, se dio vuelta para ir a su habitación.

- Pero… - dijo Limtia - ¿Qué significa esto?

Ante sus ojos, un arquero de pelo café y mirada alegre apuntaba hacía su corazón. Aquel arquero era su sirviente ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso ahora?

- Suficiente de actuaciones! – gritó Will -

- Pero… - dijo Limtia

Un ladrón, también de pelo café, aunque más claro, saltó hacía ella, quitándole su libro y otra bolsa con dinero.

- ¿Qué hacen? – gritó Limtia

En ese momento, alguien la agarró de los dos brazos fuertemente y los cruzó. Era el joven que le había cobrado el dinero, Sain

- Limtia Gausert Traim – dijo Matthew sonriendo – acusada por ser la culpable intelectual de 4 robos a la liga de Lycia…

- Si ustedes… - dijo Limtia

- ¿Acaso crees que te ibas a liberar de mí tan fácil?

Esa voz… El corazón de Lucius saltó de alegría al escuchar eso. Era el joven Raven. Sain hizo que Limtia se diera vuelta para que lo viera. Raven se veía débil, tocaba su hombro, pero estaba vivo, que era lo que le importaba a Lucius.

- Como veo… - dijo Raven – nadie estaba con usted finalmente…

Lucius corrió hacía Raven, Guy recuperó la consciencia, no podía creerlo lo que veía.

- Lord Raymond… - dijo Lucius acercándose a Raven – no sabe el susto que me dio

Raven miró de reojo a Lucius, después se levantó y miró a Limtia. Los sirvientes terminaban de apagar el fuego.

- ¿Cómo pudieron? – gritó Limtia a Will, Sain y Matthew - ¿Cómo…

- Yo nunca fui su sirviente – dijo Matthew – solo recogí las pistas para que se haga el juicio en Ostia por sus crímenes y gane un poco de dinero

- Yo solo vine porque Matthew me pidió – dijo Will – además, me dijo que podría ver a Rave de nuevo ¿O no amigo?

A Raven no le gustó ese comentario de Will.

- Yo solo quería el dinero – dijo Sain – para Ginna…

Limtia intentó escaparse pero la fuerza de Sain era mucha para ella. Apretó los dientes llena de frustración y miró a Lucius

- Ya me preguntaba porque tú esposa estaba al lado de Raven… - dijo Limtia

- ¿Esposa? – dijeron todos confundidos

- La niña rubia! – gritó Limtia

Raven miró a Lucius después de eso, estaba pálido.

- Después le explico Lord Raymond… - dijo Lucius sonriendo y algo avergonzado – ahora debemos terminar con esto

Limtia cerró los ojos, unas lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas. Todo había estado preparado. Francesca pudo curarse a si misma y corrió hacía Raven.

- Ahora no puede arrepentirse… - dijo Matthew – lo hecho, hecho esta y en Ostia se le dará su castigo

- No me arrepiento… - dijo Limtia llorando – Ilana podrá recuperarse… Ilana podrá…

Matthew amarró las manos de Limtia. Esta seguía llorando. Raven la miraba seriamente ¿Acaso no tenía que estar feliz en este momento?

- No pude curarle su brazo por completo – dijo Francesca mirando a Raven – pero ha dejado de sangrar…

Raven seguía mirando seriamente a Limtia. La no respuesta, o mejor dicho, la nula atención de Raven hacía su trabajo, enojó mucho a Francesca.

- Aunque sea diga gracias – gritó Francesca en el oído de Raven

El grito hizo que Raven tapara sus orejas y mirara a Francesca seriamente.

- ¿No dirá gracias? – dijo Francesca

Raven levantó una ceja, no quería darle las gracias. Realmente, Francesca le molestaba bastante. Francesca miró enojada

- Púdrase con su hombro – gritó Francesca retirándose, Raven la miraba levantando una ceja

- Tiene un genio de los mil demonios… - pensó Raven

- ¿Puedo pedir algo? – preguntó Limtia

Todos miraron curiosos a Limtia.

- Esta bien – dijo Matthew – veremos si lo cumplimos

- Quisiera… - dijo Limtia – ir a ver a Ilana por última ves

- Pero ella no esta… - dijo Matthew, sabiendo que estaba muerta

- Esta bien – dijo Sain – yo la vigilaré…

- ¿Ah? – dijeron todos menos Limtia y Sain

Mientras caminaban hacía la habitación, Lucius se acercó a Sain.

- Sain… - dijo Lucius - ¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto?

- Al llegar aquí – contestó Sain – me encontré con Matthew y Will… los cuales me explicaron que venían por una misión especial de Ostia. Ellos me pidieron guardar silencio y que los ayudara. Eso implicaba hacerse pasar por los "malos" por así decirlo

- Y si que les creímos… - dijo Lucius

- Yo solo quería el dinero para Ginna – dijo Sain –

- Pero… ¿Cómo lograste que Lord Raymond se hiciera el muerto? – preguntó Lucius – es decir… él no dejaría de pelear así porque sí…

- En un momento nos detuvimos – dijo Sain, mientras Lucius se acordaba de que vio que ellos habían parado un momento de pelear – ahí, le dije que si no confiaba en mi y se hacía el muerto, tú, Guy y Francesca podrían morir… Ya que él ya estaba muy lastimado y era muy difícil que ganara

- Oh… - dijo Lucius mirando a Raven y pensando "por nosotros dejó su orgullo"

- Fue una jugada peligrosa – dijo Sain – sino aceptaba, pensaba dejarlo inconsciente, pero nunca pensé en matarlo

- Gracias Sain… - dijo Lucius

Ahí, Limtia abrió la puerta de una gran pieza. Había una gran cama, una cama llena de sábanas y adornos. Había muchos juguetes ordenados. La blancura hacía sentir una pureza en ella.

- Ilana… - dijo Limtia

- Pero… - dijo Matthew al ver una niña en la cama - ¿Ella no estaba muerta?

Raven estaba bastante confuso, según los papeles que tenía, aquella niña murió hace 10 años ¿Por qué estaba ahí ahora? La niña no se movía

- Mi pequeña… - dijo Limtia – no te preocupes… tú papá volverá… yo sé que él podrá… ayudarte…

Limtia cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar al lado de la cama. Lucius miró a Sain. Guy se acercó curioso a la niña.

- Parece… - dijo Guy – parece una muñeca…

- Es algo por el estilo… - dijo Sain

Todos miraron curiosos a Sain

- Yo… - dijo Sain – se podría decir que conocí a Ilana, la hija de Limtia… aunque… no mucho, realmente, fue Kent quién la conoció más. Kent me comentó que ella tenía una enfermedad que la volvía de cristal. Aquella enfermedad era intratable…

- Si claro – dijo Raven – ahora va a intentar hacerse la pobre con una historia así…

- Lord Raymond… - dijo Lucius

- Ella le pidió dinero a mis padres para curar a una niña que ya estaba muerta – dijo Raven seriamente

- ¡Ella no esta muerta! – gritó Limtia - ¡Yo sé que esta viva¡Lo esta! Aunque los obispos digan lo contrario… sé que Exequiel y yo reuniremos el dinero para que nos digan que es mentira! Ellos son unos codiciosos…

La expresión decidida, aquellas lágrimas en sus ojos, hicieron por un momento dudar a Raven, pero no dudó. Esta era su venganza, no la perdería tan fácil.

- Creerle o no – dijo Matthew – no es lo que importa ahora, sino, su crimen

- Exacto – dijo Raven, contento de que alguien le encontrara la razón

- Aunque – dijo Matthew – ella no obligó a los Lords de Cormwell a robar a la liga de Lycia…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Raven

- Al saber sobre esta situación – dijo Matthew – Lord Hector me pidió investigar… Sea lo que sea, los Lords de Cormwell cometieron un crimen, ellos son los culpables

- Mis padres eran buenas personas… – contestó Raven molesto – no digas eso de ellos…

- Los hechos están… - dijo Matthew cerrando los ojos y después abriéndolos mirando a Raven a los ojos – solo te digo que no intentes vengarte…

Matthew recordó el día en que intentó matar a Jaffar. Aquel día donde solo pensaba en vengarle su muerte… Donde por fin tendría tranquilidad por el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado. Ahí, Leila lo detuvo… Porque, al final, aunque Jaffar la mató, él no era el culpable en realidad.

- …de algo que no puede ser vengado - dijo Matthew

¿No podía ser vengado? Raven miró a Limtia de nuevo. ¿No podía ser vengado? Sus padres podían perfectamente haberle dicho que no, sus padres perfectamente podrían haber buscado otro camino… ¿Acaso era justo darle toda la culpa de aquello a Limtia? Era una ladrona, sí, era una criminal, pero parecía tener una noble razón.

- Suficiente – dijo Matthew a Limtia – Will ya debe venir con los guardias

Todos miraron para los lados, nadie había visto que Will había desaparecido. Raven cerró los ojos.

- Haz lo que quieras con ella… - dijo Raven – yo me iré

Matthew sonrió, había logrado que Raven se retractara de seguir con el caso de Limtia, lo cual era una de las cosas que le había pedido Hector. Al final, Raven no tenía porque sufrir una vida buscando venganza.

- ¡Lord Raymond! – dijo Lucius siguiendo a Raven

- Espérenme joven Lucius – gritó Francesca

- No me dejen atrás! – gritó Guy

Sain se quedó un momento mirando a Limtia, Matthew notó la seriedad en su mirada.

- No es necesario que estés tan serio – dijo Matthew – esa no es tu forma de ser

- Je – dijo Sain – lo sé… ya conseguí el dinero… aunque, me imagino como quedaría Kent al saber esto

- Las tragedias pasan… - dijo Matthew – pero la vida sigue

"¿O no Leila?" pensó Matthew. Sain respiró profundo

- Tienes razón – dijo Sain dándose vuelta - ¡Espéreme Lady Francesca¡No crea que he olvidado nuestro amor!

Matthew sonrió al ver salir a Sain.

La sorpresa fue grande para Raven cuando supo que el 70 de la gente que estaba trabajando para Limtia eran gente de Ostia encubierta. Matthew y Will eran solo 2 de un gran montón. Realmente los delitos de Limtia tenían que ser grandes.

El plan era esperar que Exequiel se fuera de viaje y ahí tomar la mansión. Pero su ataque les había ganado en el tiempo.

- ¡Rave! – gritó Will acercándose a Raven antes que se fueran -

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Raven

- Pues, saludar a mi amigo antes de irme a Ostia – dijo Will

Raven no dijo nada ¿Para qué? Un idiota como Will nunca se daría cuenta que más fastidia que otra cosa.

- Sería bueno que viniera conmigo al orfanato – dijo Lucius a Raven – ahí podremos llamar a un obispo para que revise su hombro

- mmmm… - fue lo único que dijo Raven, aunque afirmó con la cabeza

Llegaron al orfanato. Ginna salió, miró a Lucius, Guy, Francesca y Sain. La alegría en su rostro fue instantánea. Abrazó al primero que tenía cerca, Sain. Sain recibió aquel abrazo con alegría

- ¡Por fin tengo el dinero para el viaje! - dijo Sain alegremente a Ginna

Ginna sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte. Después, Sain la sentó arriba de su hombro.

- Ella es Ginna – dijo Lucius a Raven – la niña porque Sain peleaba

- Ah… - dijo Raven, el cual tenía su mente más ocupada pensando en que podría hacer desde ahora en adelante

¿Qué vendrá en el futuro? Quién sabe, la vida da muchas vueltas. Lo único que sabe Sain es que ya tiene el dinero y que muy pronto empezará el viaje para saber como sacar aquel espíritu del cuerpo de Ginna.

Fin del capítulo


	13. Capítulo 13: Distintos caminos

**Perdido en mí**

**Capítulo 13: Distintos caminos**

¿Te has sentado alguna ves a pensar que será de ti el resto de tu vida? Obviamente que sí, muchos te empiezan a preguntar a cierta edad ¿Qué harás¿Qué estudiarás? Lo único que esta claro es que harás algo, sea lo que sea, ahí uno verá.

Habían pasado 3 días desde lo ocurrido, Matthew y Will ya habían partido a Ostia. Lucius, Sain y Guy veían animosamente todos los preparativos para el viaje. Raven los miraba sin cambiar su ceño fruncido.

- Mañana partiremos – dijo finalmente Lucius

- ¿Mañana? – dijo Francesca - ¿Tan pronto?

- Sé que me vas a extrañar Francesca – dijo inmediatamente Sain – nuestros corazones siempre estarán unidos aunque sea…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Francesca a Sain y después miró amablemente a Lucius – es que pensaba que podíamos ir al lago con los niños antes de que salieran…

- No es mala idea – dijo Lucius tragando una lechuga, estaban almorzando – iremos esta tarde

- Será entretenido bañarse en el lago – dijo Guy – desde que salí de Sacae que no hago eso…

- ¿No te bañas? – dijeron todos

- No es eso – dijo Guy ofendido – bañarse por diversión

- aaah…

Raven, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Guy, lo quedó mirando un momento. Guy notó aquello.

- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó Guy a Raven

- Solo quería preguntarte algo… – dijo Raven

Guy parpadeó un momento ¿Qué podía querer preguntarle Raven?

- ¿Cómo supiste que yo y Prisilla somos hermanos? – preguntó Raven – ella no…

- Ella jamás rompería la promesa que le hizo – dijo Guy – ella nunca me lo dijo

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que ella me prometió no decir nada? – pregunto Raven

- Eh… - dijo Guy algo sonrojado – desde que la conocí… me preguntaba que hacía alguien como ella en la batalla… así que la seguí un tiempo

- ¿Seguiste a Prisilla? – dijo Raven con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y mirando a Guy con bastante desconfianza

- Bueno… - dijo Guy, notando que no le había dicho que seguía a Prisilla a la persona más correcta - ¿Esta lindo el día no¡Será muy entretenido bañarse!

Raven no cambió de expresión. Guy terminó rápido su plato y salió de la mesa antes de que Raven hiciera algún movimiento.

No saben la alegría que tenían los niños al saber que hoy iban al lago. Sain se acercó a Ginna, la cual no parecía tan contenta.

- ¿Pasa algo Ginna? – preguntó Sain – hoy el día es precioso

- Pues… - dijo Ginna – yo…

- Dilo – dijo Sain cerrando un ojo y después abriéndolo – estamos en confianza

- Yo… - dijo Ginna – no sé nadar

Sain sonrió y se rió un poco en sus adentros.

- ¡Eso es normal! – dijo Sain – te contaré que tengo un amigo que aprendió a nadar bastante viejo…

- ¿En serio? – dijo Ginna

- Sí – continuó Sain – aunque, si quieres puedo enseñarte lo básico, no es difícil

- Gra-gracias – dijo Ginna sonriendo

Ginna lo agradecía con mucha alegría… Como si fuera gran cosa.

- Bien! – gritó Francesca al grupo de niños en el lago – yo estaré en el agua por alguna emergencia, no se les ocurra ir más al fondo de lo que voy yo. No se les ocurra molestar a los animales del lugar y no se alejen mucho del grupo

- Si… - dijeron los niños

- Por lo demás – dijo Francesca - ¡Al agua!

- Si! – gritaron los niños, además de Guy

- Parece que Guy tiene espíritu de niño aun… - dijo Lucius, el cual estaba sentado al lado de las cosas que traían

- Así parece… - dijo Raven, con su común "expresividad"

Lucius sonrió, todos parecían bastante contentos en este momento. El único que parecía no expresar nada era Raven. Sain le enseñada a Ginna como flotar y empezar a patalear, mientras que Francesca y Guy organizaban juegos entre los niños.

- Lo único que hay que hacer – dijo Sain – es perderle el miedo y relajarte

Ginna asintió con la cabeza, no parecía tan difícil. Era muy fácil lo básico, pero cuando uno empieza en algo, lo básico no es fácil.

Sain se acordó que a Kent le costó bastante aprender a nadar. Aunque, lo que más le costó a Sain fue captar que no sabía nadar. ¡Cuando tenían tiempo para ir a un lago Kent siempre decía que prefería quedarse entrenando! Vaya idiota, hasta que lo obligó a meterse al agua.

- ¿Qué pasa Kent? – preguntó Sain aquel día - ¿Le tienes miedo al agua?

- No es eso… - dijo Kent – yo… bueno…

- Ya sé que no sabes nadar – dijo Sain – somos amigos, no me engañas

Kent estaba rojo de la vergüenza ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento?

- El primer paso para aprender a nadar – dijo Sain – es…

Sain agarró el brazo del desprevenido Kent y lo tiró al agua

- ¡Entrar al agua! – gritó Sain siempre Kent caía y empezaba a mover sus brazos desesperadamente

Que lindos recuerdos… En ese tiempo, aun no le gustaban tanto las chicas como ahora… Si, existió un tiempo en que a Sain no le gustaban las chicas.

- Hablando de cosas… - dijo Sain

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ginna

- Tengo un plan Ginna – contestó Sain - pero debo conversarlo con Francesca y Guy

- ¿Plan? – dijo Ginna bastante confusa

Sain fue nadando hacía donde estaban Guy y Francesca. Guy estaba peleando con un crustáceo que le había agarrado el dedo

- Sal idiota… - decía Guy al crustáceo – si pudiera mover mi otra mano yo… gr…

Mientras, Lucius cerraba los ojos, disfrutaba del sol y la suave brisa. Raven tenía los ojos entrecerrados completamente echado en el suelo, mirando un poco el cielo. Raven ya se estaba aturdiendo en algo con el sol, cuando Lucius le habló

- ¿Tiene pensado que va ha hacer de aquí en adelante Lord Raymond? – preguntó Lucius

- Por ahora – respondió Raven – nada…

- Yo pensaba que querría irse con Sain, Guy y yo en el viaje – dijo Lucius, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Raven

- Nunca lo he dicho – dijo Raven – no pongas frases en mi mente que no han estado

- Uno puede hacer conjeturas… - dijo Lucius

Hubo un rato de silencio entre los dos. Las risas de los niños estaban en el aire. Raven pensó que nunca le habían agradado mucho los niños, todo este tiempo había rehuido de ellos. Mientras que Guy y Sain jugaban con ellos. Miró a Lucius, el cual miraba a los niños en el agua. Toco su hombro lastimado.

A Raven le habían dicho que su hombro se recuperaría completamente si es que tomaba unos meses de descanso… Aunque ¿Meses¿Qué estaba pensando ese clérigo¿Acaso creía que Raven no se iba a aburrir descansando unos meses?

- ¿Qué quieres Sain? – dijo Francesca al ver que Sain se acercaba a ellos

- A usted, mi bella dama – dijo Sain

- Habla en serio… - contestó Francesca

- Nunca he mentido – dijo Sain – aunque también vengo a plantearle una pequeña idea

- ¿Qué? – dijo Guy

- Pues… - dijo Sain con cara maliciosa – creo que Lucius y Raven deberían bañarse…

- ¿Y por qué lo dices así? – preguntó Guy

- Porque creo que deberíamos no pedirles permiso – dijo Sain – llegar, agarrarlos, sacarles la ropa si es posible y lanzarlos

- Pero si Lucius… - dijo Guy – emmm…

- No me digas que aun crees que es mujer – dijo Sain mientras Guy afirmaba con la cabeza

- Mejor para nosotros si es mujer – dijo Sain con cara más maliciosa que la anterior

- Idiota… - dijo Francesca, mientras Guy se hundía en el agua y hacía burbujitas con la boca

Mientras Sain animaba a los niños con la idea, Lucius cortaba el silencio entre él y Raven.

- Quisiera… - dijo Lucius – pedirle un favor Lord Raymond… si es posible

- ¿Qué? – dijo Raven cortante, aunque no quería serlo

- Mañana parto con Sain, Guy… - dijo Lucius – y… la pequeña Gin, para solucionar un problema de ella… Sain se comprometió a ayudarla, Guy va para poder encontrar una cura a su brazo… y yo voy porque soy el único del grupo que sabe preparar un brebaje que necesita la pequeña Gin

- ¿Y eso que me incumbe a mi? – preguntó Raven

- Bueno… - dijo Lucius – me preocupa en algo dejar a Francesca sola encargada de los niños…

- Ah… - dijo Raven, tratando de imitar de que no sabía lo que venía

- A pesar de que hay gente confiable por los alrededores – dijo Lucius – no puedo pedirles ayuda por tanto tiempo… quisiera que usted se quedara un tiempo con ella y la ayudara. Si es posible

Raven frunció el ceño más de lo normal. En si, la idea no le agradaba para nada. Primero, porque no era muy bueno con los niños y tampoco le agradaban. Segundo, consideraba a Francesca una mujer que, además de ser bastante impredecible, estaba bien loca.

- Lo siento… - dijo Lucius al ver la reacción de Raven – yo no pensaba que usted podría molestarse

Raven respiró profundo. Al terminar, decidió contestar.

- Esta bien – dijo Raven – pero lo haré solo mientras se recupera mi hombro

- Gracias – dijo Lucius sonriendo – me soluciona un gran problema…

Extrañamente, Raven sintió un poco de calma en su alma al escuchar eso. Le debía mucho a Lucius, hacerle un favor pagaba algo de esas deudas. Cerró los ojos unos segundos. En esos segundos, sintió que el sol no llegaba a una parte de su cara. Abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba. En medio de su miraba estaba Sain

- Hola – dijo Sain sonriendo - ¡Es hora del baño!

Desde ahí, todo fue confuso para Raven hasta llegar al agua. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo fue que lograron tirar a Raven al agua? Simple, Francesca andaba con un poco de sus polvos, entre ellos había uno que era para aturdir a las personas por 1 minuto. Ese usaron con Raven, ya que sabían que no sería sencillo lanzarlo al agua.

Con Lucius fue simple, lo agarraron rápidamente junto con varios niños, le sacaron algo de su ropa (algo! No piensen que todo) y lo lanzaron al agua.

En el agua, los afectos del polvo pasaron sobre Raven. Este miró a un Lucius que estaba en la misma situación al lado de él. Lucius empezó a reírse. Raven no se sentía muy cómodo en esta situación, pero no estaba enojado, hace tiempo que no veía a Lucius reírse así.

El día paso. Llegó el día en que empezarían el viaje.

- Que tenga un buen viaje joven Lucius – dijo Francesca tomando las dos manos de Lucius – por favor… cuídese…

- Lo haré – dijo Lucius

Francesca abrazó a Lucius.

- ¿No hay uno así para mí? – preguntó Sain - ¿O un besito?

- Sueña… - dijo Francesca

- Gracias por todo – dijo Guy – les debo mucho a la gente de aquí…

- De nada… - dijo Francesca - recuerde cuidarse

Ahí, Lucius miró a Raven, este estaba parado sin decir nada.

- Se cuidadoso – dijo Raven al ver que Lucius lo miraba – no te perdonaré si me dejas mucho tiempo con esta loca

- Lo haré – dijo Lucius sonriendo

- Cuídate Ginna – dijo Francesca a la pequeña Ginna – todo saldrá bien

- Gra-gracias – dijo Ginna

En un día soleado, empezó este viaje. Eran finales de primavera. Continuaba un verano, después un invierno… ¿Cuántas estaciones iba a durar el viaje? Quién sabe, solo el presente es seguro... creo. Esta aventura recién estaba empezando

- Ahora – dijo Francesca a Raven al ver que el grupo había partido – pondremos las reglas

- ¿Reglas? – preguntó Raven

- Por supuesto – dijo Francesca – el joven Lucius me pidió que lo cuidara mientras se recuperaba su hombro, pero eso no significa que no ayude en el orfanato…

- ¿Cuidarme? – dijo Raven levantando una ceja

Parecía que esto iba ha ser un tiempo muuuy largo para Raven

- Lucius – preguntó Sain acercándose a Lucius - ¿No crees que es peligroso dejar a Raven con Francesca?

- No te preocupes – contestó Lucius – Lord Raymond no le hará nada a Francesca

- No es por eso – dijo Sain – sino por lo que Francesca pueda hacerle a Raven…

- Em… - dijo Lucius al escuchar eso – Lord Raymond es muy fuerte

Fin del capítulo


	14. Capítulo 14: Bitácora de viaje

"_- Tomen esto – dijo Lucius a Guy y a Sain_

_Los 2 miraron bastante curiosos lo que Lucius les daba. Era 2 medallones, no eran de un metal precioso. Realmente, parecían ser de simple bronce, aunque ninguno de los 2 podría asegurar aquello. _

_- Quisiera darles las gracias por ayudar con el problema de Lord Raymond – dijo Lucius _

_Sain miró el medallón curiosamente. Tenía una imagen de una mujer muy hermosa, si su memoria no fallaba, era Santa Elimine. _

_- Yo siempre llevo uno de estos – dijo Lucius – rezo siempre con uno de ellos_

_Ni Guy ni Sain rezaban mucho. Lucius notó aquello en sus caras. _

_- Les puede servir para rezar – dijo Lucius – cuando no puedan pelear _

_Guy bajó la cabeza y miró su brazo. Sain sonrió y rió un poco. _

_- Sea como sea – dijo Sain – siempre pelearé, mi lanza siempre estará en la batalla_

_- Tienes razón – dijo Lucius – aunque… no todas las batallas se pelean con armas _

_En un tiempo más, Sain recordaría aquella frase. "no todas las batallas se pelean con armas" "_

**_Perdido en mi_**

**_Capítulo 14: Bitácora de viaje_**

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó un niño mirando un libro en el suelo

- Ni idea… - dijo el niño tomando el libro – veamos…

Los niños abrieron aquel libro. La letra con que estaba escrito este libro era una letra muy bonita, lo más probable era que fuera de un estudioso. Decidieron leer un poco lo que decía.

-----------------------------------------------------

Buenos días. Mi nombre es Lucius, monje de Santa Elimine. Aquí anotaré algunos sucesos que pasan en este viaje.

Somos cuatro viajeros: Sain, ex caballero de Caelin, Guy, noble y alegre espadachín de Sacae, Ginna, pequeña e inocente niña y su servidor, Lucius.

Por favor Santa Elimine, danos tu bendición en este viaje y que encontremos lo que buscamos

Bitácora de Viaje

**_Día 1: _**Hermoso día nos dio Santa Elimine. Desde hace unos días hemos decidido ir a Etruria. Lo más probable es que por ahí sepan que podemos hacer. Hemos mirado el mapa, Ir a Etruria nos tomará cruzar toda Lycia.

Por ahora rodearemos el río hasta llegar a Tuscana, que esta cerca de Araphen. Ahí hay un puente donde cruzaremos al otro lado del río. Ahí, iremos lo más probable a Laus. Después, Sain quiere que nos quedemos un tiempo en la antigua Caelin, su pueblo natal, antes de ir a Ostia para finalmente entrar a Etruria.

Por ahora, ese es nuestro objetivo. Lo que haremos dentro de Etruria se decidirá en su momento.

Por favor, Santa Elimine, danos más días así de hermosos en nuestro viaje.

**_Día 2: _**Yo tenía la esperanza de no tener contratiempos tan pronto. La pequeña Ginna mojo las sábanas cuando dormía. Sain y yo hemos intentado convencerla de que no tiene porque pedirnos perdón todo el día. Igual, tuvimos que detenernos porque llevábamos frazadas exactas. Esperamos unas horas a que se secara.

La pequeña Ginna pide disculpas todo el tiempo. Es muy linda, pero debo admitir que he llegado a entender porque Lord Raymond me decía que dejara de pedir disculpas.

Recordatorio: En Tuscana debemos comprar nuevas sábanas.

**_Día 3: _**Ha sido un día sin novedades, hemos avanzado bastante. Guy nos ha enseñado algunas canciones que cantan los nómadas cuando viajan. Definitivamente, Guy sabe como hacer ameno un viaje a cualquiera.

**_Día 4: _**Guy le ha pedido a Sain si pueden entrenar espadas durante el viaje. A Sain no le gustó mucho la idea, aunque le parecía entretenido que alguien siguiera los ejercicios que le había enseñado Lord Wallace con él. Desde mañana, despertarán al amanecer y harán ejercicios antes de que Ginna y yo despertemos.

**_Día 5: _**Me he despertado muy temprano gracias a los entrenamientos de Guy y Sain. Guy dijo que quería empezar más temprano así que se consiguió una antorcha.

Hoy intente convencer a Sain y a Guy que yo también puedo hacer la vigilia en la noche. Los dos me han negado rotundamente. A veces dudo que crean que soy hombre.

**_Día 6: _**Hoy seguimos con la discusión sobre la vigilia en la noche. Me preocupa bastante la falta de sueño que llegan a tener Sain y Guy. Bueno, quizá ahora no se les nota tanto, pero más adelante aquel desgasto les afectará. Hoy haré la vigilia quieran o no, ya que Francesca me dio unos polvos para hacer dormir.

**_Día 7:_** He demostrado al frente de ellos dos que perfectamente puedo hacer la vigilia. Sain me dijo que nunca pensó que fuera tan obstinado. Debo admitir que siempre he sido algo llevado a mis ideas, especialmente cuando le harán algo mejor a la otra persona. He conseguido que me dejen hacer la vigilia de ves en cuando.

**_Día 8:_** El viaje sigue su curso normalmente. Ahora, Sain nos estaba enseñando algunas canciones que cantaban los caballeros en Caelin en los entrenamientos. He notado que cada ves que Sain habla de Caelin, hay un brillo especial en sus ojos. Se ve que extraña mucho su pueblo natal, aunque él no lo admita.

**_Día 9: _**Hoy, hemos llegado a Tuscana. Sain me comentó que nos hemos demorado demasiado. Guy dice que no tanto, ya que no podemos ir todos arriba del caballo. Ginna mira el lugar con bastante curiosidad.

Hemos decidido quedarnos 1 día. Compre sábanas nuevas y algunas provisiones.

**_Día 10: _**Guy encontró una nueva entretención. Contar cuántas chicas le dicen a Sain que es un mujeriego. Sain se vio bastante molesto con eso. Yo solo me he limitado a reír. Aunque… ni tanto, porque la otra entretención de Guy es contar cuántos hombres me dicen que soy una mujer hermosa.

Nos hemos relajado bastante. Ha sido entretenido salir de la rutina del viaje… aunque sea por hoy.

**_Día 11: _**Sain me planteó que esta algo preocupado por la salud de Ginna. Cada día se veía más débil. Le dije que hay que intentar que no camine tanto. Obviamente, el caballo era para ella desde el principio, a pesar de todo, el viaje es bastante duro para ella.

Por suerte, descansamos en Tuscana. Sain y yo tendremos muy presente que el viaje puede alentarse por Ginna.

Igual hemos partido hoy de Tuscana. Mientras más pronto lleguemos a Etruria, mejor para Ginna.

**_Día 12: _**Extrañamente, Sain ha estado algo curioso hoy. Me empezó a preguntar por la vida de los monjes. Le he contestado lo normal. Aunque, desde que le dije que algunos tenemos voto de castidad se ha asustado como si fuera el castigo más grande del mundo.

No sé porque se me ocurrió comentar de que yo lo tome… Sain empezó una campaña para que deje de ser monje. Sé que lo hace de buena persona pero… yo soy monje porque quiero.

**_Día 13: _**La campaña de Sain para que deje de ser monje aun continua… Ya llega a ser desesperante. Igual, creo que le da un poco de entretención ha este viaje. Sain parece que cada ves lo hace menos en serio. Espero que se rinda pronto.

Nos hemos quedado al lado de un bosque. A Guy le toca hacer la vigilia.

**_Día 14: _**Guy ha desaparecido. No puedo contar más por ahora…

**_Día 20: _**Por fin hemos encontrado a Guy… Gracias a él, nos hemos retrazado 6 días en el viaje. Guy nos explico que había visto a una niña en problemas dentro del bosque y que decidió ir a ayudarla. De ahí, no supo mucho hasta que nos encontró.

Sain no le creyó mucho. Se me hace difícil creerle, pero por su expresión, no creo que Guy nos mienta.

**_Día 21: _**Hoy el día estuvo nublado. Hubo algo de frío, así que tuvimos que acampar temprano y hacer una fogata. La sopa que preparó Sain estuvo bastante bien para el momento. Me sorprendió, ya que yo había sido el cocinero de todos los días. Sain me comentó que no era muy bueno, pero para viajar solo había que saber cosas básicas. Guy admitió que pasaba con hambre cuando viajaba.

**_Día 22:_** Nunca hubiera pensado que me encontraría con el buen Legault en este viaje. Nos ha comentado que se ha dedicado a buscar refugiados del Colmillo. Es una noble misión, en mi opinión.

Nos acompañara hasta Laus. Ginna ha quedado fascinada con él. Sain dice que se va a aprovechar de nosotros, como buen Ladrón. Legault solo respondió que le daba algo de pena robarnos, igual, no llevábamos mucho.

**_Día 23:_** Ahora entiendo un poco la desconfianza de Sain. Legault parece algo interesado en la pequeña Ginna. Me atreví a preguntarle. Legault me contesto que se parecía a una mujer que había conocido hace tiempo. Pero, al final había sacado la conclusión de que Ginna no tenía nada que ver con ella.

**_Día 24: _**Hemos llegado a Laus en un hermoso día, gracias Santa Elimine. Legault decidió irse. "Las vías normales de viaje no me hacen bien", fue lo único que nos respondió. Igual Sain parece algo más aliviado.

**_Día 25:_** Lo hemos tomado de descanso. Sé que parecemos unos ociosos, pero la pequeña Ginna no puede esforzarse mucho. Guy y Sain hay estado mirando nuevas armas en las tiendas. Les he dicho que no podemos gastar dinero en eso. Aunque, vi unos tomos interesantes…

**_Día 26:_** Sain ha logrado convencerme de gastar un poco del dinero en armas. Aunque, más que convencerme, lo hicimos porque ya me tenía algo mareado con que quería una lanza nueva. Gracias ha esto tengo un libro nuevo bastante bueno.

Hemos dejado Laus.

**_Día 27:_** Guy me acaba de recordar que 10 hombres han encontrado que soy una linda chica. No sé si sea buen record. El viaje ha sido ameno.

**_Día 28: _**Sain ha empezado de nuevo a preguntarme por los monjes. Aunque, ahora no parece querer convencerme. Aquí hay algo extraño

**_Día 29: _**Ginna ha mojado de nuevo la cama. Sain dijo que continuáramos, igual, Caelin estaba cerca.

Sain me ha preguntado por la magia de Luz. Esto ya se me hace extraño.

**_Día 30:_** Guy y yo hemos sacado la conclusión de porque Sain esta tan interesado por saber de los monjes: Ha notado que las mujeres tienen una extraña confianza en ellos. Sain lo ha negado todo, dice que aun no esta tan desesperado.

**_Día 31: _**Hoy hemos caminado el doble de rápido. Sain esta bastante emocionado, pronto llegaremos a Caelin.

-----------------------------------------------------

- Suelten eso niños! – gritó una mujer acercándose – se le****ha caído a una mujer que esta con el traidor de Sain

- Pero… - dijo el primer niño

- Déjalo ahí – dijo el segundo niño – igual, esta bastante aburrido este relato

- Si… tienes razón…

Fin del capítulo


	15. Capítulo 15: Llegada a Caelin

"_Hay dos cosas infinitas: el Universo y la estupidez humana. Y del Universo no estoy seguro."_

_Albert Einstein_

_**Perdido en mi**_

_**Capítulo 15: Llegada a Caelin**_

El ser humano es conocido por ser el único animal que se conoce que tiene la habilidad de caer en el mismo error más de una ves. ¿Qué acaso no aprendemos tan fácil? No, el ser humano tiene tantas tormentas en su interior que es fácil que se confunda de nuevo en algo

Es precio de tener sentimientos y razón al mismo tiempo…

- No es necesaria ir tan rápido – dijo Lucius a Sain – llegaremos a Caelin al anochecer…

- ¿Al anochecer? – dijo Sain - ¡Eso es perder un día en Caelin! Quiero que Ginna conozca a mi madre y a Kent lo más pronto posible

Sain estaba muy alegre, estaba muy cerca de Caelin. ¿Por qué sentía que extrañaba tanto aquel lugar? Solo llevaba unos cuantos meses afuera. Bueno, era la primera ves que hacía un viaje solo, siempre salió con su fallecido padre o con Kent.

Ginna estaba cansada, pero la alegría de Sain la obligaba a poner buena cara y no preocuparlo. Igual, en Caelin tendrían un largo descanso.

A pesar del apuro de Sain, llegaron al atardecer como Lucius lo había dicho. Sain abrió la puerta de su casa, la cual estaba iluminada.

- ¡He llegado! – gritó Sain abriendo la puerta

- ¿No deberíamos haber tocado la puerta? – preguntó Lucius a Sain

Al mirar a Sain, Lucius notó que Sain más que alegre parecía sorprendido. Ahí miró hacía la casa y vio un hombre sentado en la misma mesa con la madre de Sain.

- Disculpe si la hemos interrumpido en algo – dijo Lucius inmediatamente – no quisimos…

- ¡Sain! – gritó la madre de Sain - ¡Mi pequeño ha llegado!

Sain no pudo reaccionar para cuando ya tenía a su madre en su cuello abrazándolo. Él hombre que estaba sentado se paro y miró contento la escena.

- ¡Mi pequeño! – seguía gritando – ¡No sabes como te he extrañado¡Y traes visitas¡Qué lindo!

- Yo también me alegro de verte mamá – dijo Sain algo incómodo por tener a su mamá en el cuello

- Bueno jóvenes – dijo el hombre – me disculpan, pero yo ya me iba… Nos veremos Eliza

- Nos vemos! – dijo la madre de Sain alegremente soltando a Sain

El hombre salió, se veía que era una persona muy seria, pero en ese momento sonreía.

- Ya dime – dijo Sain al ver que el hombre se iba - ¿Qué hacía el padre de Kent aquí?

- Eso no le importa a un niño como tú – dijo la Sra. Eliza – son cosas de adultos

- Si ya estoy bastante viejo mamá – dijo Sain

- Nunca lo serás para mi – dijo la Sra. Eliza sonriendo – y ahora preséntame a tus acompañantes… - ahí mira a Lucius - ¡Oh! Por primera ves veo que traes una bella dama a la casa

- Señora Eliza – dijo Lucius lo más amable que pudo – mi nombre es Lucius y… soy hombre

- Wajajajajajajaja – rió la Sra. Eliza – buen chiste mi querida Lucy… - mira Guy - ¿Y este apuesto jovencito?

- Yo soy Guy – dijo Guy

- Gusto en conocerlo – dijo la Sra. Eliza – lástima que sea tan joven

Guy miró algo asustado a la Sra. Eliza después de ese comentario. Ella solo se limito a sonreír pícaramente y ver a Ginna.

- ¡Oh! – dijo la Sra. Eliza emocionada - ¡Si esta niña es igual a Sammy¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

- Gin… Ginna – dijo Ginna -

- Que lindo nombre – dijo la Sra. Eliza - ¿Sabes? Eres igual a Samantha, mi difunta hija – cuando dijo eso le salió una lágrima en sus ojos – no sabes como la extraño a la pequeña… eres igualita…

Lucius notó un suspiro de Sain en ese momento. Lo más probable era que él hubiera notado ese detalle también, aunque nunca lo había expresado. Estaba bien, no tenía porque decirlo tampoco.

- ¿Tienes algo para comer mamá? – dijo algo cortante Sain

- Por supuesto mi pequeño – dijo la Sra. Eliza – ya les traigo algo, ustedes siéntense como en su casa

Ahí, Lucius observó la casa de Sain. Era sencilla. Tenía más cosas que el orfanato, eso si. Lo más característico era que tenía una chimenea bastante más grande que lo usual para una casa de mediano tamaño.

- La chimenea pertenecía a una antigua mansión que estaba aquí – dijo Sain, como adivinándole la mente a Lucius – fue lo único que quedo de ella después de un terremoto…

- Oh… - dijo Lucius – eso es interesante

- ¿Quiénes vivían en esa mansión? – preguntó Ginna

- No tengo idea – dijo Sain rascándose la cabeza – eso fue mucho antes de que yo naciera… lo más probable que unos nobles con bastante dinero, esa chimenea debe haberles costado una fortuna

- No puedo identificar los símbolos que tiene… - dijo Lucius

- Nadie lo ha podido – dijo Sain – mi padre trajo a varios eruditos, pero ninguno había visto ese símbolo antes… bueno, es bastante raro ver a un dragón que intenta perseguirse su cola o algo así

- Yo lo encuentro bonito – dijo Ginna – se ve tierno ese dragón

- No le puedo ver lo tierno – dijo Guy – pero si le da como un aire de importancia a la casa

- Si… - dijo Sain

- Tengo una mala noticia hijo – dijo la Sra. Eliza saliendo de la cocina – solo tengo comida para 2 personas…

- Yo puedo no comer hasta mañana – dijo Guy – es algo tarde para ir a comprar y estoy acostumbrado a pasar hambre

- Yo creo que lo más importante es que coma Ginna – dijo Lucius – y la Sra. Eliza…

- No – dijo la Sra. Eliza – estas muy flaca Lucy, así no encontrarás novio…

Sain y Guy se reían en sus adentros. Lucius miró el techo, respiró un momento y miró a la Sra. Eliza.

- Tranquila – dijo Lucius – yo estoy bien y… soy monje…

- Ya me vienes con eso de que eres hombre – dijo la Sra. Eliza – si eres tan linda

- Quizá podríamos salir los 3 – interrumpió Sain – a tomar algo afuera… podríamos invitar a Kent ¿Cuidarías a Ginna por nosotros mami?

- Como no – dijo la Sra. Eliza – será como tener a Sammy de nuevo en la casa

- Cuida bien a mi mamá Ginna – dijo Sain acercándose a Ginna

- No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Lucius – no tenemos dinero como para ir gastando así como así…

- Ya relájate! – gritó Sain – Alguna ves hay que pensar en otra cosa ¿No?

- Será interesante – dijo Guy – yo casi nunca ando con dinero como para tomar algo…

- Decidido! – dijo Sain - saldremos los 3

- Pero… - dijo Lucius

- Ya vamos! – gritó Sain

Sain agarró del brazo a Lucius, este no pudo oponer resistencia a la fuerza de Sain. La Sra. Eliza sonrió al verlos salir

- Mi pequeño Sain se ve tan bien al lado de Lucy… - dijo la Sra. Eliza a Ginna cuando ya habían salido

Lucius fue arrastrado hasta una casa algo más grande que la de Sain. La cual tenía algunos guardias afuera. Era obvio que Kent tenía que tenerlos ahora que era el regente.

- Vengo a visitar a Kent – dijo Sain al guardia – mi cara es mi tarjeta de presentación

- Si ya sé Sain – dijo el guardia – pero el Sr. Kent pidió que nadie lo molestara esta noche

- Por favor – dijo Sain – soy su mejor amigo…

- Ven mañana y tal ves te atienda – dijo el guardia – pero ahora no podemos dejarte pasar

- Aguafiestas… - dijo Sain

- Así – dijo el guardia – hace tiempo que no te vemos por estos lados. Parece que te fue bien en tu viaje, la chica esta bastante linda

- Emmm – dijo Sain – es hombre

- Wajajajajajaja – dijo el guardia – buen chiste Sain, yo pensaba que cuando tuvieras una chica nos la presentarías a todos, orgulloso de ello, pero como veo, dices que es hombre para que nadie te la quite… ten cuidado hombre, no seas tan celoso

- Creo que mejor nos vamos – dijo Lucius – igual, Kent no podrá atendernos hoy

- Mañana lo verás – dijo Guy – igual, no creo que nos pase algo esta noche

- Tienen razón – dijo Sain – ¡vamos a la taberna más cercana! Que tengas buena noche Willy

- No mejor que las de ustedes… - dijo Willy – ¡Toma toda la cerveza que no podré tomar yo esta noche Sain!

- ¡Eso y mucho más! – gritó Sain

Ahí, Sain vio en una de las ventanas de la casa a Kent ¿Acaso había observado todo? Debería por lo menos haber salido a saludar. Pero… su cara se veía cansada y tenía unos papeles en su mano.

- Debe estar trabajando mucho… - pensó Sain – tiene cara de zombie… mañana lo convenceré de que se tome el día libre

Sain caminó decidido y algo pensativo. Oía que Lucius intentaba convencerlo que ir a tomar no era buena idea, pero no procesaba nada. Estaba pensando en como convencer a Kent de tomarse el día libre mañana.

La taberna esa noche estaba media vacía. Era obvio, día de semana, rara ves se llenaba en esos días. Sain, Guy y Lucius se sentaron en una mesa. La niña que hacía de mesera se acercó dando un grito de susto.

- ¿Le pasa algo señorita? – preguntó Lucius

- De-des… ¡Desde cuando Sain trae a chicas a este lugar! – gritó la mesera

Lucius no dijo nada, se sentó y se dedico a ver la ventana. Se veía que ya estaba algo aburrido de eso.

- Eso no te interesa – dijo Sain, el cual también se había rendido de intentar explicar que Lucius era hombre – tráenos 3 cervezas por favor

- Esta bien… - dijo la mesera corriendo

Lucius seguía algo molesto mirando la ventana. Guy y Sain lo notaron inmediatamente

- Vamos Lucius – dijo Sain – este es momento para relajarnos, con un trago se te pasara todo

- Yo no tomo – dijo Lucius sin desviar su mirada de la ventana

- Para todo hay una primera ves – dijo Guy como intentando animar a Lucius - ¡Vamos!

- Además – dijo Sain – tú siempre has sido el calmado, no creo que te vas a enojar por tan poca cosa

- No es eso – dijo Lucius – es que creo que se me olvidó algo, cuando me pasa eso me pongo así…

- Lo que sea – dijo Sain – no tiene importancia

Ahí la niña llego con las cervezas

- Provecho – dijo la mesera

Lucius miraba algo desconfiado la cerveza que tenía al frente suyo.

- Eh… - dijo Lucius – no creo que sea buena idea…

- Para ti nada que te relaje es buena idea – dijo Sain – vamos! Toma

Sain agarró su jarra y bebió la mitad de ella.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Sain – es fácil

Lucius parecía reacio. Sain levantó una ceja, tomó la jarra de Lucius y lo obligo a tomársela.

- Sain… - dijo Guy mirando aquello

- ¿Pasa algo Guy? – preguntó Sain

- ¿No es algo peligroso que Lucius toma toda su jarra así? – preguntó Guy – es la primera ves que toma algo que no sea el vino de la iglesia…

- Tranquilo – dijo Sain - ¿Estaba bueno Lucius?

- ¿Ver luces de colores… hip… es parte de esto? – dijo Lucius, el cual parecía algo mareado, aunque contento

- Eh… - dijo Sain – creo que se saltó varias etapas… ¿Quieres otra cerveza Lucius?

- ¿Cerveza? Hip… – dijo Lucius – no creo que halla… hip… problema…

- Ehhh – dijo Sain contento – ese es mi Lucius, vamos que se puede!

Guy, el cual ya se había tomado la mitad de la jarra, estaba algo preocupado. Pero habían logrado que Lucius se relajara

- Lucecitas de… hip… de colores – cantaba Lucius – de colores! De colores! Hip!

A pesar de todo, fue un rato ameno. El la segunda cerveza, Guy se relajo un poco. Sain empezó a notar que sus compañeros no tenían mucha resistencia etílica, ya que él empezaba con esos estados después de varios litros de cerveza.

- Y me acuerdo que ahí Lord Raymond…hip!... me dijo – decía Lucius – hip!... que no quería una esposa… hip¡Jamás le creí!

- Quizá ahora termine casado con Francesca – dijo Guy alegremente

- Con lo mal que se llevaban – dijo Sain – ¡Demás!

Los tres rieron

- Sería útil ¡hip! – dijo Lucius – así Lord Raymond hip! Estaría siempre en un lugar hip! Y no me preocuparía hip!

- Pues si… - dijo Guy – cuando estábamos en el viaje con Lady Lyndis llegue a pensar que tu y raven eran novios…

- Hip – dijo Lucius – ni me acuerdes… hip… todos piensan que soy mujer… hip!... es algo que me tiene aburrido… hip!...

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Sain – son tonterías de la vida, nadie creería que un hombre es tan bello

- ¿En serio hip! Soy bello? – dijo Lucius – hip!

- Si tuviera una pluma te lo fimo en tu cara! – dijo Sain

Ahí, un hombre desesperado abrió la puerta.

- ¡Una bestia! – gritó el hombre - ¡Una bestia de ojos amarillos esta atacando el pueblo!

¿Una bestia de ojos amarillos? El alcohol no dejo reaccionar de inmediato a Sain. Bestia…ojos amarillos ¡Ginna!

Sain saltó, recordando lo que había dicho Lucius

"_- No es eso – dijo Lucius – es que creo que se me olvidó algo, cuando me pasa eso me pongo así…" _

Era obvio. Se les había olvidado darle a Ginna la poción para dormir.

- ¡Cuida a Lucius Guy! – gritó Sain saliendo de la taberna

Sain salió corriendo hacía su casa, estaba preocupado, su madre estaba con Ginna…

Fin del capítulo


	16. Capítulo 16: Desesperación

_**Perdido en mi**_

_**Capítulo 16: Desesperación**_

He caído de nuevo en el mismo error ¿Lograré salir airoso esta ves? Me siento como un completo imbécil en este momento. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Pagar el error de equivocarme en algo tan importante… Por segunda ves

El sudor de Sain caía por su frente cuando este llegó a su casa. Las luces de las velas estaban encendidas

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Sain entrando

Reviso la cocina, las piezas, la sala de estar… Todo estaba solo, pero todo abierto.

- Mamá… - dijo a si mismo Sain después de revisar toda la casa - ¿Dónde estas?

¿Has estado alguna ves buscando a un ser querido sabiendo que le puede haber pasado algo malo? Imagínate lo mismo en el corazón de Sain, un nudo de desesperación y culpa por lo ocurrido.

Corrió un viento helado cuando Sain salió de su casa. Pasaron unos guardias corriendo. Llevaban sus armaduras y sus lanzas listas para dar la batalla. Uno de ellos llevaba una antorcha

- Ginna… - pensó Sain

"_Ojos amarillos y profundos. Ojos como de gato, pero con un fuego interior, un fuego que quedaba en tu mente y que nunca se apagaba" _

Un escalofrío sintió Sain en su espalda solo pensando que tendría que reencontrarse con Ginna convertida. ¡No! No podía sucumbir ante el miedo de un simple recuerdo, era un caballero que podía proteger a cualquier dama de cualquier cosa. Subió a su caballo

- Disculpa por molestarte en el descanso – le dijo Sain – pero es una emergencia

El cabalgar fue largo, recorrió la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo. Sus oídos estaban muy atentos a si alguien gritaba que veía una bestia.

Cada segundo fueron 2 para Sain. ¿Por qué el tiempo es tan relativo en la cabeza de cada uno?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGgggggg… - se escucho un grito en la plaza

Más fuerte que nunca fue el tiro de las riendas del caballo de Sain. Al llegar a la plaza, vio en el suelo a un guardia. El brazo estaba lleno de sangre

- Me arde… - dijo el guardia - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAArrrrrrggggg….!

"_Sain sentía fuego en sus manos, fuego que intentaba pasar a sus brazos, pero se quedaba ahí quemando más la mano"._

Sain bajo de su caballo, casi inconcientemente saco una medicina que llevaba para ayudar al guardia. Vio la herida

"_Lucius lanzo un gritó ahogado al ver que alrededor de las mordeduras de las manos y del brazo había una gran mancha negra"._

Aquella herida… En aquel momento, el guardia estaba igual que cuando Ginna lo había mordido a él.

- Willy… - dijo Sain mirando al guardia

- Sain… - dijo Willy, se veía cansado – La bes-bestia esta… persiguiendo a Ke-kent esta… la bestia…

Ahí, se desmayo. El ardor lo estaba consumiendo. Su cara de dolor, su exagerado sudor…

- No puedo dejar a Willy aquí… - pensó Sain

- ¡Hijo! – se escucho un gritó

- ¡Mamá! – dijo Sain esperanzado, su madre se escuchaba bien

Entre una de las penumbras, la Sra. Eliza apareció. Miró a Sain preocupado.

- La pequeña Ginna… - dijo la Sra. Eliza acercándose a Sain – ella salió corriendo de repente… me gritaba que no la siguiera pero… ella… ella…

- Lo entiendo madre – dijo Sain pensativo

"_- Cuida bien a mi mamá Ginna – dijo Sain acercándose a Ginna"_

Ahora no podía preguntarle a Willy donde se había ido Kent. Sain intentó pensar en que podría hacer Kent en esta situación mientras otros jinetes se acercaban a ellos.

- ¡Hay que llevar a Willy con un médico! – gritó la Sra. Eliza a los jinetes

Los jinetes tomaron a Willy y lo subieron a uno de los caballos con el mayor cuidado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sain a los jinetes que quedaban

- Una bestia invadió la casa del regente – dijo uno de los jinetes – supuestamente Willy y él tenían que escapar… Encontrar a Willy así no augura nada bueno

- Kent es excelente jinete – dijo Sain seguro – sé que no le pasara nada

Aquella seguridad fue decayendo de a poco en el corazón de Sain. Se acordó de la cara de Kent cuando fue a verlo hace unas horas. Esa cara de cansancio y demacrado. Aunque fuera un excelente jinete, no estaba en sus mejores condiciones.

- Kent… - dijo Sain en sus adentros

- Ke-kent – dijo Willy casi muerto – él fue… fue a la lla-llanura al norte del pueblo…

Ni un segundo paso en el cerebro de Sain antes de decidir que debía ir a la llanura del norte. Subió a su caballo y cabalgó. Los demás jinetes, excepto el que tenía a Willy, salieron persiguiéndolo

- ¡Ten cuidado hijo! – gritó Eliza

No había luna. Las estrellas y las antorchas de los otros jinetes eran lo único que podía hacer ver a Sain en ese momento. Pero no le importaba, sabía que los ojos amarillos podría verlos de cualquier manera, aquel miedo que provocaban, aquel escalofrío… Era inconfundible.

Willy estaba en lo cierto. Kent estaba en la llanura, con las riendas y una antorcha en la mano izquierda mientras tenía una espada en la derecha. Al verlo de lejos, se veía que estaba buscando algo entre el largo pasto impacientemente. Movía su cabeza constantemente. Al acercarse más, se podía notar sus apretados dientes y su cansada cara. Ya a media distancia, algo saltó detrás de él.

- ¡Kent! – gritó Sain

Kent supo inmediatamente que Sain le había advertido que aquella bestia había saltado detrás suyo. Rápido fue el movimiento. Saltó la antorcha la, cual se apagó inmediatamente, levantó su espada y le dio en el estómago a la bestia.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó Ginna

¿Ginna? Si, aquel grito no era de la bestia, no era el demonio de los ojos amarillos ¡Era Ginna! El corazón de Sain dejo de palpitar un momento al escuchar eso. No vio caer a la bestia, vio caer a Ginna. Caía Ginna sangrando, caía Ginna sufriendo… Ginna… Si esto seguía así ella… como Samantha ella…

- ¡Déjala! – gritó Sain con lágrimas en los ojos cabalgando hacía Kent, el cual tenía su espada levantada para terminar con aquella bestia

Casi no pudo reaccionar Kent al ataque proporcionado por su propio amigo. Hace meses que no se enfrentaban frente a frente. Menos pensó tenerlo así en estas condiciones.

- ¡Déjala! – seguía gritando Sain - ¡Es solo una niña¡Déjala!

Kent solo podía defenderse. Sain había empezado unos ataques desesperados hacía él. Kent estaba confundido, era muy extraño ver a Sain en aquellas condiciones.

Nunca se borraría esa imagen de los recuerdos de Kent. Sain peleando enojado y desesperado al frente de él, como si él hubiese cometido el mayor pecado del mundo. Ya se le hacía muy difícil a Kent seguir bloqueando los ataques de Sain.

- ¡Deténganlo! – gritó uno de los jinetes

- ¡Déjala! – seguía gritando Sain, ya sin razón

4 jinetes tuvieron que ponerse al frente de Sain para que este no pudiera seguir atacando a Kent. Kent, cansado, respiraba agitadamente mientras no podía creer ver a su amigo así. ¿Podría Sain luchar contra 4 jinetes?

Pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese momento? Un momento de razón entro en los pensamientos de Sain. Busco a Ginna. Un quinto jinete la agarraba del brazo como si fuera un cadáver sin vida

Un cadáver… Ginna… Un cadáver… ¿Acaso importaba ahora tener a 4 jinetes en tu camino?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH – gritó Sain

Sonidos, espadas, lanzas… Los jinetes no entendían como Sain podía estarle dando batalla a 4 jinetes. Movía sus brazos con una agilidad impresionante, su caballo parecía coordinar perfectamente con él. El jinete que tenía agarrado a Ginna, la siguió levantando como si ella no fuera nada, como si ella fuera una amenaza…

Tenía que atravesar a todos ellos de una ves, tenía que encontrar un hoyo entre ellos. ¡Empezó a cabalgar directamente hacía ellos sin importar las heridas! Los jinetes no entendían nada, pero tuvieron que salir de su camino para no ser arrollados por un desesperado Sain.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a donde estaba Ginna, una figura se atravesó. Sain tiró las riendas deteniéndose.

- ¡Cálmate! – gritó Kent

¿Calmarse? Sain cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes ¿Cómo quería que se calmara? Ginna… Ginna…

Sintió un dolor en el estómago, abrió los ojos. Kent le había pegado en el abdomen. Todo empezó a ser borroso… Ginna estaba completamente cubierta de sangre… Ginna… Sain miraba a Ginna, mientras su vista se nublaba…

- Ginna… - dijo Sain antes de caer inconciente

Lo último que sintió fue una lágrima caer de su mejilla

Fin del capítulo


End file.
